


Centuries of Wishing / αιώνες ευχών

by Steampunksherlockian



Series: Generations of Wishing & Desires/Γενιές επιθυμιών [1]
Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: F/M, Godly Pregnancy, Married Hades and Persephone, Other, Post current Lore Olympus chapters in Lore Olympus Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 32,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: Hades and Persephone have been married for five years and are about to face more challenges, and not are all about their lives as Husband and Wife or King and Queen, but as Hades and Persephone trying to live their lives.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hermes/Thanatos
Series: Generations of Wishing & Desires/Γενιές επιθυμιών [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100474
Comments: 102
Kudos: 87





	1. A Morning buffet fit for royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I have had some brilliant feedback from several writers Miss_Understood, DarkPastels, ScholarlyDragon and My Beta, VerdiWithin!
> 
> So I feel super lucky that I got invited to the Lore Olympus server by Scarlett from the Lore Olympians, so that I could get this story out of my head and into a document.

# 

#  ****A Morning buffet fit for royalty

A month until Spring Harvest

”Hades?”

Persephone eased herself up gingerly. 

Her husband, opposite in the huge black bed, was sleeping peacefully for once. 

Shivering slightly, she smiled and reached for her dressing gown. 

Wincing at the fibre of the gown touching her body in certain areas, she distracted herself with the thoughts flooding in of nights during their dating and marriage that Hades wasn't as restful.

Nights where he woke up sweating and anxious to see if she was still there, fearing that she wouldn't be, fuelled by his trauma-laced recurring nightmares.

Sitting on the toilet, she mused absently.

A large paw scraped the door lightly and Cerberus trotted in. 

”Hello, my bestest guardian boy! You are protecting me, yes-you-are!”

—————————––——————————

Hades awoke blearily and felt around for his glasses on the bedside table.

His body tensed momentarily, but then he heard the bathroom fan down the hall and was reassured.

Even more so, when he heard Cerberus had gone to see Persephone in the bathroom down the hall.

Hades remembered how cross he’d been when the canine guardian had made him involuntarily see Persephone almost as naked as the day she must have been when she was born. 

He also found himself thinking about what the embarrassing Fates’ Tape had shown him when he’d drunkenly asked for her name and told her she was an exquisite pink goddess.

He wandered down to the kitchen and started to plan what he might make for breakfast. Persephone was always appreciative of his cooking, ever since he'd cooked for her the morning after the fated Panathenaea.

”Flour, egg whites, cashew milk, vanilla extract, Bingo!”

The mini buffet fit for his queen was underway and he could hear how she hummed appreciatively at the sweet aroma of the frothy pancake batter being whipped into shape.

He watched as Persephone sleepily drifted towards the cupboard and tried not to overreact or cringe internally at the scritch of stampeding claws on the slate kitchen tile.

Persephone huffed with concentration, on her tiptoes. She’d just reached the steel dog dishes, he could tell by their signature clanging, over the bubble of the sweet pancake batter now bubbling in the pan.

”Good-underworld-doggos! All of you, yes! My Pomelia and Big John are sitting politely, aren't they?!” 

The pack stampede had slowed some time after Persephone had put the named dog bowls on the kitchen island to be filled, and eight expectant sets of eyes watched enthralled.

Persephone moved toward the large cupboard next, and some whines were heard.

Persephone could have sworn one was distinctly from the tall god making a stack of fluffy pancakes look presentable, drizzling them with maple syrup. 

She then realised that the whining noise wasn't solely from the dogs at all, as she dragged a huge bag of kibble out and into a position to lift it up.

”Sweetness, I know that you value your independence, but let me...” Hades cooed. He had already set down the plates and hesitated with starting the next dish in anticipation.

Persephone stopped, her eyes flickering to her husband.

”Hades… I am _perfectly_ capable, pregnant or otherwise. Everyone else noticed that the moment I made the whole four realms and Mortal realm bloom after seeing your primal form by _accident-”_

She paused, and Hades saw her eyes flash red for a while, which made him sweat, but he was glad to observe that no red vines snaked out of her hair.

”-Squatting is good, for λίγο βασιλικό and has been how the mortals lift things when they work in the fields. I know you _care_ about me fiercely and want to be a more helpful and doting husband now more than you ever have been, but I know what I'm doing.”

———————————————————

_I can tell my queen is right, of course._ I watch as she resumes picking up the dogs’ kibble bag and then doles out two scoops in each dish.

”You’re right of course sweetness, I am just being a sentimental old King. You have always been and _you are always_ capable, perhaps even more so now since you have been Queen beside me.” 

I move to the dishwasher and lay down plates beside the stack of pancakes and cutlery I placed before.

Persephone smiles contently at me now, and I make a note to tell my therapist, Oizys, more about how I feel obligated to help Persephone with _everything_ as the date of Spring Harvest creeps closer.

I break out of my thoughts. Persephone is already sitting, and taking pancakes from the stack for our plates.

“French toast too?” 

She smiles around a mouthful of pancake and looks excited.

”Yes, please do make French toast!”

I end up cooking Pain au Chocolat pastries too, but I honestly don't mind.

As I turn the oven off and sit down, I realise part of why I'm being so guarding and subservient for Persephone.

_I want to spoil her to make sure nothing bad happens._

_I really have to go to therapy this week, but I don't want to miss a second I could be with the woman that I love, the queen carrying the answer to my centuries of wishing that I thought I would never deserve._


	2. Pictures of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two weeks until Spring Harvest, and our royal couple are enjoying domestic bliss with their dogs. 
> 
> Hade’s noisy mind makes him overthink a little too much about the future, and Persephone does her best to keep him grounded in the present with her.

#  **Pictures of comfort**

Two weeks until Spring Harvest 

Today every animal of the royal pack is fed and watered, and I smile at the blissfully adorable scene before me. 

I'm pretending to be absorbed in some light documents for my company, which I don't really need to do since I made Hecate Temp CEO around the end of February.

Persephone is sitting on the leather sofa, stroking Cerberus’ shiny head fur and Big John has her body guarding her mistress’ legs. Pomelia has her paw on Persephone’s belly. 

I love this. I think of capturing it forever. I put the paperwork away in the manilla folder it came from.

Leaning forward in my chair to meet her eyeline, I smile softly. 

”My Queen… Would you like a picture of this moment?”

I can see her consider this a moment. She looks pensive and even doleful, but then she glows with joy and regards me blithely.

”I think I would like that very much, your Majesty.”

I lean forward to stand and bow to kiss her forehead. She stills at my touch and when I open my eyes again and grab my phone.

Cerberus wuffles in concern. 

Persephone comforts him. ”I’m fine boy. It's just your Baba taking a couple of photos. No one else.”

My heart lurches in my chest. _She said ”Baba.” Fates I'm in deep. I need to book that appointment. No more putting it off._

I shake my head slightly to ignore that running thought and tuck myself into a photographer kneeling position on the carpet.

I took three photos. Landscape, capturing the whole scene, and two Portrait, one closely focussed the on the now snoozing Pomelia in Persephone’s lap and the last one on the half of the sofa Persephone is sitting on surrounded by Big John, Cerberus, Mushroom, and JP.

Later, I put the folder in my home office and I pad towards the bedroom softly. ”Little Butterfly?”

She's been packing some mortal clothes like a stack of folded chiton, in a leather skin bag.

It's on the floor next to our shared wardrobe. 

_I don't want her to leave._ Child Aidoneus is floating near my shoulder, and I swallow thickly.

I don't notice she's approached me until I feel a feather-light kiss on my arm.

”Aidoneus, love don't frown, I'll be three months- back before you know it, I promise.

_She doesn't seem to know what calling me my childhood name is making me feel like right now._

_It makes me think of Mother Rhea._ Little Aidoneus is sniffing softly on my left shoulder. A tear slips down his cheek.

I can't even open my mouth to speak because there's a lump the size of pomegranate in there, so I raise my hand to caress her cheek and kiss her lightly on the bridge of her nose.

She holds me as close as she can, and I caress her arms as I slow my breathing to match hers.

She leads me to our bed and kisses me, helping me out of my shirt.

I'm still out of it somehow, and only register that I'm now sitting on the bed in my boxers when Persephone presses her lips to kiss a scar on my back. 

I can feel her slipping her legs into the duvet, as a small woosh of air escapes from the half I'm sitting on top of.

”Aren’t you joining me, my perfect storm?”

My legs remember how to do that, so I join my butterfly queen.


	3. The difference in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Harvest is in six days and Hade’s subconscious mind takes all his anxious first-time parent worries and makes them 100% spiral.
> 
> Meanwhile, Persephone prepares to go back to Sicily with Hermes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the angst in this chapter and the other ones to come is justified for character development.  
> 🥺  
> Also, they're really wrapped up in the fluff so I'm not that mean.

#  **The difference in the dark**

Spring Harvest in six days

_I'm in Sicily again. Helios passes by as usual, but something about this is different._

_Mother does tell me how long we have spent together._

_I notice that she is not there._

_”Where are you?” I call. My voice sounds louder and deeper than it should._

_I see a lake and walk towards it. I have to see._

_When I get there, I look down. A titan with the appearance of the time I returned Alex Petre’s eye bedecked with nebulae and planets stares back at me._

_Then the surroundings change slightly. Persephone is in titan form, sitting down in the emerald grasses._

_When I approach her she locks eyes with me like a terrified deer._

_She's scared of me? We've seen each other's forms before...?_

_Something is very wrong about this. She scrambles to get up as I approach._

_I walk faster. Persephone screams as she flees._

_”You cannot have him! Not yet! Please Aidoneus!”_

_My mind begins to race. Who is Persephone talking about? What is happening? Who is he?_

_There's a rumble and the sky splits with Thunder._

_I want to find shelter._

_Beyond the lake and field of lush grasses, appears to be a cave._

_A few strides and I am there, but so are my brothers._

_”How Could You?!” Poseidon bellows. He's blocking the entrance of the cave with his body and Trident. I can hear Persephone crying uncontrollably and heartbreakingly inside._

_Every part of my body is yelling at me to go to her._

_There's another huge rumble and Zeus stands in front of me, suddenly, aiming his Bolt._

_”Fatherhood has made you a monster. Just like him!”_

_I scream as the strike hits me._

I am not dead. I am in bed. Cerberus is on the bed, his paws and body resting on mine, trying to get me to stop trembling.

His heads look alarmed and two of them are trying to lick my face. I realise I am crying as their dog breath makes my face hot and a huge, salty tear rolls into my mouth.

I turn to the bedside table and check the time. Two in the morning. 

_Ugh, Perfect(!) You really should have been to Therapy earlier before_ **_that_ ** _happened._

I should eat. _I don't want to._

”Persephone would want me to, so I will.”

”First. Food. Then, I'll book that emergency appointment with Oizys.”

I say that aloud, even though the dogs who are awake are the only ones to hear my proclaims.

_I shouldn't stand under the shower and feel numb like this. I have a better life now. I have a Queen who is my equal. Despite what everyone who listens to my mother in law thinks, Perspective chose me and she wants to be here._

_Has been here for almost five years._

I wash vigorously with shower gel on a body scrub. I can barely feel it, and that terrifies me. 

_I_ **_will not_ ** _shut down. Persephone needs me to be easier on myself with my mental health. She's said so countless times. When we dated. She even mentioned it in her wedding vows._

I ate a yoghurt and a glass of apple juice. I suppose that's enough.

I pick boxers, loose loungewear trousers, a random t-shirt and pull my old Underworld Con’ 96 hoodie on.

I guess I could wear the Cerberus socks that Persephone got me for our anniversary last year.

Slipping into my well-worn trainers, I dial.

”Olympiad Kennels. How can I help with your pets?”

I hesitate and put on my benevolent king voice. ”I would like to book my dogs JP, Cordon Bleu, Mushroom, Fudge, Big John, Pomelia, and Russell in for the day.”

The young monster on the line gulps audibly. He practically squeaks with teenage angst. It's not uncommon for citizens of Olympus to be wary, but I am a regular customer at the Kennel.

”Oh, of course, Dark Majesty!” I can hear him clicking a mouse and keyboard clacks. 

We’ll have someone oversee Russell’s ear drops at two o'clock as in the notes here, Sir.”

_I'm not in the greatest mood, but I don't want to terrify the young monster teen. I decide to be overly kind._

”Of course I know you will, what is your name? I'd like to tell your boss just how helpful you've been to me today.”

A nervous chuckle this time. _He's not so afraid. Persephone and Oziys were right._

_The tone matters as much the image does._

_I'm just considered still terrifying because that's what the Underworld Kingdom’s image was famous for before I married._

”My name is Demiros, Sir.” 

”Right, thank you Demiros. I shall bring the dogs to Olympiad Kennels soon. Goodbye!”

The pack got fed before I got dressed, so they are loitering around the kitchen and living room. I wander to the sofa and begin to psych myself up, scratching behind Cerberus’ ears.

I sing and hum our work song, the one that I found myself singing since I made the underground Tartarus areas habitable.

I have somehow managed to drain my will to make another phone call, despite the one to the Olympiad Kennels being mostly positive, so I use the Realm Health United app to book a three-hour appointment with my therapist.

I rise from the sofa and grab a myriad of dog leashes. Oh, and Russell’s ear drops.

“Come on Everyone!” The pack assemble by the door in a fuzzy, multicoloured blob with Cerberus at the rear, Pomelia on his middle head.

It takes the largest car I own, but the pack is in the car. 

It's now 6 AM, which is a more acceptable time for people to be awake and going about their day during the week. 

”Park first, then you can visit your friends at Olympiad?”

The resounding yips, woofs and agreeable barks make me chuckle heartedly. 

When I find a space, I see the park is reasonably busy with runners, dog walkers like me, and people enjoying coffee with a breakfast sandwich before their shift.

I sit on an empty bench with Pomelia, who is tired by this point because she’s so little and let the other dogs off their leads. 

Cerberus stays, and shoots me a glance, looking for approval.

My eyes glow momentarily, and I know that for the last couple of months, especially because of this morning, this is the only way he’ll know what I want him to do honestly.

“μπορείτε να πάτε” (You can go) 

Pomelia and I watch the pack playing with other dogs across the park, racing round in circles playing chase, and lots of sniffing dogs faces and butts. 

I focus on Pomelia. Her tiny head barely reaches my knee, even though she’s sprawled on my lap.

I think back to when I showed her to Persephone. The adoring squeal of “Awww! Look at her tiny paw-paws!” makes my heart feel weak even now.

_You are weak._

I stroke Pomelia’s head in between her velvety ears.

She yawns and snuggles into my mid-thigh.

It’s a good job I booked an emergency appointment at nine-thirty…


	4. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone Prepares for the Mortal Realm Harvest season with her mother at Hermes's place. 
> 
> She's anxious about her mother's reaction to her obviously pregnant belly and is desperate that if her mother is enraged, the blame and anger will not be shifted towards Hades.

Hermes is the most positive dude-bro type of person I have _ever_ known, and _Poseidon_ is my brother in law.

Even when we were children, he was always as animated and happy-go-lucky boy. Maybe not so crazy about rushing around climbing everything now, but he's almost the same.

”Hey Queenie Pers! Are you ready for harvest?” 

I smile for a moment, but it falters. Hermes can tell.

”Honestly? I miss the nymphs. I love Sicily and the energy of harvest, surrounded by all the natural beauty that half my powers stem from is amazing… But-”

I stop talking and look down.

”You worried that Mama D’s gonna notice the λίγο βασιλικός?**” 

That kinda makes me feel weird. Hermes has it in one. 

Hade's reaction is fresh in my mind from the time when I first told him...

I shake sitting on the toilet. It's not of fear, but happiness.

Tears slip down my cheeks and I wobbly smile.

Hades must have heard me crying.

He calls out, worried. ”Sweetness? Are you okay?”

”I’m in here, Hades.” my voice is choked in shock, happiness and thick with tears. I probably look a mess, but Hades has seen me cry so many times, he really does not mind a bit. 

I can hear him on the other side of the door. He knocks softly.

”Can I come in?”

I swallow wetly. ”Yes, Please… Hades, please.” Fresh tears spill down.

I clutch the test like a lucky charm.

Hades peeks around the door and immediately crouches down beside me.

”Sweetness! Oh no, please don't cry… His eyes are so scared. ”What’s made you so upset?”

I swallow and pull him close making his jumper soggy. He strokes the tears from my face.

I free the test and my arm from his hug and breath in his scent. 

He looks up at me.

I hold out the test in my hand. The digital display reads, Pregnant, 3+, 5 weeks in digital type.

Hades stares at it, and reels from the information it reveals. His eyes are huge and burning crimson, his brown crinkled in intense emotional distress. I see him swallow quite quickly, his eyes are beginning to glow, a ring of crimson expanding to match his heavy rising and rapidly expanding chest.

I feel somehow persecuted in his gaze, as I hear him swallow again. Guttural vowels sound out on his lips, and it seems at least in this moment, he has no power to voice their sounds.

He chokes out a word. ”H-how?!” I look at him, eyes wide open imploringly. ”Aidoneus. We did it. It's okay. It's okay, I promise.” 

I realise I'm rambling now, but he looks so vulnerable and angry at the same time. I tremble at the whirl of emotions on his face. 

I reach out a tentative hand to stroke down his lower cheek and neck, which I can reach, as he is sitting back on his heels.

He pulls away from my hand on instinct, as if I've burned him.

I glance at him, and he looks panicked. I hear the door open and then click back on the doorframe before it swishes closed with a dull thud in finality.

He leaves and I rush to the sink, washing my hands and splashing water on my reddened face.

_What have I done?_ I had to tell him, and I wouldn't have felt comfortable _not_ telling him. It's such an amazing moment for us. 

Does he not want this? I want so badly for both of us, I know that it's real. I can feel it. It's as if part of my power is spiralling down as if I'm calling roots to spring up from the fresh loam back in Sicily.

I find him sitting on the couch, stroking Pomelia with a faraway look on his face, his brows still knitted together.

”Hades…” He looks stuck in his head. Oizys mentioned he sometimes is. 

I sit beside him, still clutching the digital test in one fist.

I sit down and stroke Pomelia too, and in one moment, Hades hand closes over mine, and Pomelia hops down from his lap. 

I look at his face, quickly flicking my eyeline in the direction of his unfocused gaze and his eyes flicker to the left, locking with mine momentarily.

Tears make rivulets down his cheeks and drop off his chin.

I want him so badly to say something. Anything. 

I'm scared of this much silence. 

While he's usually quite reserved when he speaks to people, it's never been this quiet. 

Even the dogs, dotted around the vast house are not making any noises I can hear.

I look away from his haunted, glazed eyes, and start concentrating instead on the patterns of the leather. 

I hear him swallow, but I still don't look up at him again. I don't know how long we've been on the sofa at this point in time.

”Kore...That was cruel.” 

I freeze. The Ichor in my veins thrums in my ears.

”No-ooh” I hiccup. I can feel my eyes burn, and I'm crying silently.

”Why, Aidoneus? Why would you think that?” 

He turns towards me pained. 

”I-I don't know. Sweetness. I- uh- always expect things to be bad.” 

I look at him, and I know. ”Minthe. It's because of her, isn't it? That _vicious, selfish, Naiad!_ ”* I hiccup with a thick swallow, and I can feel his eyes on my cheek. 

His eyes study my face. ”Sweetness, it's not- not understandable to know all the ways she hurt me, not up here.” 

He taps his temple, to demonstrate.

I inch closer and look at him, silently asking. He inclines his head in response, and I move closer. 

”I know whatever she did to your body and mind hurt you. What can I do to help you believe me?”

I sniff, trying not to cry harder.

”Oh, Sweetness… I'm sorry, I do want to believe you…”

He reaches up to my cheek and strokes the tears away, his hand lingering on my cheek.

I lean into his touch and look up and into his eyes. ”My magic has changed. It only does that in certain situations.”

I reach into my power and produce a flower. 

Two carnations appear. One white and one pink, but a dark red appears after the first two. 

They are both thick with their own pollen. 

Hades eyes widen in shock and look at me, ablaze once again, his nostrils flaring.

”Flowers of Death? Really Kore?” 

He should know their meaning by now. I wait.

”Maidenhood, Purity, Deep love or affection.” he almost growls it out. 

I can see why he feels that way now. White can mean maidenhood or purity, but also luck. He probably thinks the worst thing because of that. 

Apollo’s toxicity did a number on the relationship between us, and Hades has issues surrounding the relationship because of _Her,_ at this point.

I speak out. ”No Hades, I'm not cruel. It means luck, deep love, and motherhood.” 

Hades looks, eyes flicked across to the digital test, tight in my fist. 

”Let me see that.”

I drop it into his open palm. My breath hitches. 

some irrational fear screams that he'll destroy the test. Another part of me just waits to remember how to breathe. 

Hades looks me in the eye, his expression softening further, his mouth opening and closing before he actually says what he's thinking.

”Are there any more tests?” He looks like he wants to laugh. disbelief or in elation, I cannot tell.

I get up. The tests are in the bottom cupboard in the bathroom. I am prepared to take more if he needs reassuring. 

  
  


* Naiad- a type of nymph, known to be associated with rivers which they are in charge of.

** Little Royal- Pronounced lígo vasilikó/ λίγο βασιλικός


	5. Hades' Expectations, Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone thinks back to Hades' reaction to her early signs of pregnancy and how he was equally nervous at finding out he might be a father, and slightly disbelieving because he was messed up because of Minthe first. 
> 
> She hopes and thinks about what to do about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky I thought the last chapter I uploaded was too short and didn't make as much of an impact without Hades POV. Enjoy the parental angst and some fluff...

#  **Hade’s expectations, broken**

  
  


She's just told me something that I don't know what to believe about. 

I'm holding a pregnancy test, and the smell of fertile carnations that she bloomed into existence is thick in the air.

It's true according to the test that we had sex three weeks or so ago according to the instructions.

It's also impossible to believe that it could be true. 

Us young gods are more flexible than the older ones before us, but I don't want to think about it and read too much into what it could mean...

I couldn't have wanted Persephone’s children so badly that I made it so.

_Could I?_

Persephone comes back with an empty box advertising three tests to make sure that the result is clear. 

I swallow, and I feel like I've found myself before a vast desert, with how dry and scratchy my mouth feels.

”Please. Sweetness, would you take the others? For me?” 

She nods and gets a tall glass of water. 

I guess these things do require a bladder at least half full. 

I smell another wave of fertility, again, and I look at Persephone.

She's squirming a little, in my gaze. I realise that _if_ she is carrying- 

That would haywire her fertility powers, just like the flowers she showed me earlier. She intended to grow one but grew two, and a third popped up. 

She's sipping the water in between gulps of it. I can hear it.

Another wave of power this time more intense. I'm sure she isn't doing that on purpose.

She's trying so hard to convince me. I _want_ to believe that _she is_ expecting λίγο βασιλικός*. The words are so intense I dare not think them in anything other than ancient Greek.

I also feel the elation that threatens to spill from me in peals of laughter that I'm holding back. I don't know what will happen. _But, I am rapidly thinking of the hubris and akolasia_ that happened before.

Kore- Persephone, my sweetness. She's talking to me and I cannot hear her over the fighting power to transform being screamed in my veins, stemming from my very godhood.

_I want to stop. I will be hurt. But…_ What if I'm not?

I concentrate.

Persephone speaks. This time, I hear her.

”Aidoneus? Can you… Will you... help me with the tests?”

_I would do anything for her, despite my fears._

”Yes, of course... I will help you, just tell me what I can help with.” 

Her powers swirling around the air seemed to have dispelled some of my anger and disbelief. _That's not all they've done._

She has both tests removed from the box and clutched in one hand and she reaches for mine. I let her lead me to the bathroom.

Catching a glimpse of the stars and nebulae beginning to flare up my cheeks in the mirrored cabinets I pass, I ignore the feelings of my godhood.

”Sweetness? Show me how I can help?”

She smiles up at me nervously. ”Eros told me how they work but these two are slightly different from the digital one. You're supposed to hold the tip of the test into the urine.”

I huff out a little embarrassed laugh. ”You’re sure you want me in here for this? It's quite personal.” 

She studies my face following that comment, and it's not long after that when her assured answer reassuringly tells me all I need to know.

”Of course I want you to help, you want to see the results, and they're best seen not long after the tests have been done.”

I think about how I would feel if she saw me this vulnerable, but then again, she already has seen all my scars, me fully naked as the day I was born, comfortably consensual nudity and during sex on our wedding night.

I can feel my cheeks burning, but I don't suppose it'll be as embarrassing as I'm thinking. I adjust my glasses. It was easier to wear them than to put in my contacts again for this.

”So, instructions say I remove the cap and foil, put it under your urine stream and wait five seconds, then put the cap back on… And put the stick flat for three minutes.” 

_This might be the longest three minutes and three seconds I will ever have to wait in my life..._

The first time I tear off the foil and I put it near her urine stream, I'm already darkening with stars and nebulae even more than before, further egged on by the scent of her power and the urine. 

It's different from when she's on her period, with the absence of the familiar smell of Ichor and my heart lurches painfully at that observation.

I place the stick on the side of the bathroom countertop and I indicate that I'm going to open the third test.

She nods encouragingly, her abdomen muscles tensing. I put the test under the path of her urethra and she visibly relaxes at the release of the urine flow again.

I dare not look at the second test, and I still feel very embarrassed at watching my newlywed wife pee so closely on the test.

_Because it's making you feel something that you thought you might never get to feel…_

I recap the test and place it on the side next to the other.

”S-sweetness I… I want you to know that I don't hate you or anything… I d-don’t allow myself to hope enough- and I want this.”

I _really do…_

As Oizys had said, _be honest, open, and allow yourself vulnerability._

_Gods, fates I want this to be true. λίγο βασιλικός._

A timer went off in Hade’s pocket.

Persephone looked at him imploringly.

He flipped the two tests over.

Two sets of mid to dark blue lines on the two tests were revealed. 

”Oh, Sweetness, Persephone, My Queen…” Hades breathed. ”There _is a_ λίγο βασιλικός.”

Persephone started crying in happiness again and Hades joined her. Together they both spoke in old, reverent tongues. “το μικρό μας βασιλικό**”.

* Little Royal- Pronounced lígo vasilikó/ λίγο βασιλικός

** Our little Royal- Pronounced to mikró mas vasilikó/

το μικρό μας βασιλικό 


	6. A mother's expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone prepares to go back to Sicily with Hermes, but her parental trust issues and abuse with Demeter get in the way of her mental wellbeing and feelings about her developing motherhood.

”Persephone?” Hermes looks worriedly at me.

My vision clears a little bit, but I have tears that threaten to fall obscuring my sight.

”I know Hades, The Fate sisters, you, Cerberus and lots of other people wouldn't let me get hurt again, but I'm just really worried that she'll react so badly.” 

I suppress a shudder. Hermes gives me an awkward side hug. I'm already feeling safer since he kicked out Apollo, and offered the other room in the flat to Thanatos instead.

”Demeter’s intense for sure. But, even she knows how powerful you are, and you  _ are  _ a queen of the third realm. She can't control you like she used to.”

Hermes continues, animatedly, trying to reassure me. I appreciate his efforts.

“Hades has assigned me to accompany you to Sicily for the Spring harvest, with the Fates doing overall surveillance. Cerberus is also going to visit occasionally, too.”

I smile at the thought. Perhaps mother will not be  _ too  _ overbearing after all.

“Thanks for all your reassurance, Hermes. I really appreciate it.”

Hermes beams at me. He really is one of my earliest childhood friends.

”I know that  _ look.  _ Maybe call  _ Big Blue Dumbass _ and check-in, yeah?”

I smile, flushed at the nickname. I'm pretty sure that Eros started it, back when I was dancing around the possibility of dating Hades.

I reach into the bag I bought to Hermes and Thanatos’ apartment and dial...


	7. Phone call of reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone realizes she needs to talk to her therapist about how she feels her mother’s reaction will effect her mental health in Pregnancy.
> 
> She calls Hades and asks him to take her there.

It's an hour since we arrived at the park and I'm loading the tired pack of dogs in the car. The next destination is Olympiad Kennels to book in the dogs and make sure to personally thank Demiros.

I consider getting coffee since I woke up so damn early, and I pull out of the carpark and my phone rings. 

I smile at the caller ID, and put in my Blue king earpiece, as I merge into the commuter traffic.

”Butterfly Goddess! Hello!”

”Oh, Hades, it's soo good to hear your voice again. Hermes and I are going through the plan repeatedly, I know he's trying his best to keep me happy and reassured.”

”-But you sound apprehensive, little goddess. Anything I can do?”

”Where are you right now, Hades? I want to see you, be reassured by you…” 

”Of course, my sweet Queen, I'm on the way to the Olympiad kennels and then Therapy, but my session isn't until nine-thirty, I can pick you up?”

I pause, overcome by a wave of sad emotion. I sniff. ”Y-es, Aidoneus, I would love that.”

Hades must have heard me sniffing and the waver in my voice. ”I understand some of the apprehension you're feeling my love. I'll be there to see you, as soon as the commuting traffic allows, ok?”

He whispers a sweet little goodbye to me and hangs up.

I sigh heavily.


	8. Awkward encounters of the employee kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes small talk with Hermes and Thanatos. 
> 
> Thanatos struggles with the fact he was once awful towards the young woman who is now not only the wife of the Company CEO, but the Queen...

Hermes peeps his head into the room and walks over bringing me a glass of juice. 

”Than and I were worried, cos you sounded a little bit sad, Queenie P. Well, okay mostly I was… We're in the living room if you need us, okay?”

I hum in agreement, a mouthful of Pomegranate juice.

He steps back into the living room, and I hear his sandshoes squeak on the hallway floor with a swish from wings on them as he does.

I stand taking the drink, and my shoulder bag with me to the living room. I may as well sit in there with Thanatos and Hermes.

_ I hope Thanatos likes me better than he did before.  _

I debate sitting on the end of the L shaped sofa. Hermes is lounging on the reclining seat half, with his legs up. Thanatos is lying across the sofa part, his legs on Hermes’.

I sit in the middle section of the second half of the sofa, cater-corner to the two of them.

Thanatos hasn't noticed me yet, his work clothes half on with a few buttons of shirt to do up fully.

I notice that he's started wearing outfits that fully allow the movement of his wings, unlike he used to be.

Hermes is aware I'm there of course, and he glances down at Thanatos. He looks less tense, almost younger, relaxed like that.

He opens his half-lidded eyes wider and notices me.

He squirms and bolts up, fastening the buttons of his shirt and grabbing his tie from the back of the sofa where he was lying. He slips it over his collar and I see immediately that the tenseness is back in his body.

”It was your twenty-fifth birthday recently, wasn't it… Your majesty?”

I appreciate the fact that he's trying.

”It was, Thanatos.” I smile warmly. ”It's also perfectly okay for you to just call me Persephone since I'm not doing Shade court work.”

He smiles sheepishly.

Hermes sits forward with a playful glint in his eye.

”Than’s just nervous because no one else knows yet.”

_ Well, I know how that used to feel in more ways than one. _

”I won't tell. It's not my business to do that, and it's your personal lives.”

Thanatos nods in respect and looks less sheepish, though he's blushing.

There's a knock at the apartment door.

Thanatos sits up further in the sofa seat, in surprise and winces, remembering something.

”Oh, I forgot to replace the doorbell batteries.”


	9. (Royal) Family Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and the pack are excited to see their Queen on the commute to Therapy and work. 
> 
> Hades struggles with word associations.

I tried pressing the doorbell twice, but it barely emits a feeble werble before it stops responding altogether.

I knock succinctly.

Hermes opens the door cheerfully. “Heyy, Bossman. She’ll be right with you in a moment.”

He opens the door wider, as an invitation to come in, but I decline softly, standing by the door waiting.

I can see her making some small talk with Thanatos. It’s actually working well, which surprises me, though I know Persephone can make anyone feel at ease, Thanatos isn’t really the type to engage in small talk.

He actually looks happier than I have seen him over the years and he laughs politely before gesturing to Persephone that I’m waiting for her outside.

She smiles brightly and allows some bright, joyful flowers to bloom around her beret while she does up her coat. 

_ I love my Chthonic Queen in any crown, flowers, thorns or the most precious of metals. _

I offer my arm up to her.

She uses it to help her step down over the threshold.

“ ‘Right?” I smile reassuringly at her. The front door of Hermes and Thanatos’ apartment shuts discreetly.

Persephone snuggles into my arm as we walk to our car. 

“Very, now you’re here.”

I help her into the car.

There’s a decent welcome for her. Furry tails wag furiously and there’s some happy tongue lolling smiles, with excited pants from the pack.

“Hello, my babies! Yes, hello John. Hello Cerbie! Careful where you put your paws, Mushroom…”

I sit in the driver's seat again.  _ I’m trying to ignore that  _ **_word_ ** _. _

“Okay, Sweetness, is your seatbelt done up? Calm down Hell Pack!” Cerberus sits down, and the pack follow suit. 

I notice the traffic is flowing much smoother now since it’s coming up to eight-thirty.

Persephone looks at me, and I momentarily meet her gaze as I indicate to switch lanes.

She hesitates before she speaks. “Hades…”

“Yes, little goddess?”

“May I go with you to see Oizys?”

_ I don’t see why not, Oizys has often been pleased with how I share my emotional intimacy with Persephone after so long. And Persephone will need this even more than she has before now. _

“Oizys wouldn’t mind, K-Persephone. Of course you can accompany me. We used to, didn't we? You just got so busy with Elysium.”

_ I barely saved myself from calling her Kore. She loves me doing it normally, but when she’s so vulnerable like this and her trauma is making her fawn… it’s best not to make it worse accidentally. _

She kisses my cheek happily in response.

The dogs whine as we pull up to the Kennels and I take all but Cerberus with me.

“You’ll be alright with him?”

“Yes, We’ll be alright, won’t we boy?” I see her scratch his chin as he tries to wiggle through the gap between the front seats.

I feel a familiar twist of jealousy.  _ She’s always close to  _ **_my_ ** _ hellhound. I’ve never been so jealous of that damned pooch. _

I take the pack inside to book in, remembering to graciously thank that young monsterman, Demiros, for his efficiency, and to hand the animal attendants Russell’s ear drops from my coat pocket.


	10. The finer details of lifestyle change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has his therapy session, and Persephone reads crappy magazines while she waits for her Hypnotist to call her into his office.

#  **The finer details of lifestyle change**

I check my watch as I stroke Cerberus between the seats.

He’ll be at his post soon, probably before Hades gets back.

I give the command anyway.

“πάω στη δουλειά” (Go to work)

Cerberus huffs, but his blue eyes glow pupil less with power and he transfers with familiar whooshing. 

Hades comes back with a happy, rakish smile plastered on his face.

“All done!, even Cerberus went to work!”

He slides back into the driver’s seat once more.

I think for a moment.

“How long is this session Hades? I want to discuss us, what harvest might mean, and  _ the future.” _

_ I can see Hades swallow hard at that. _

“I booked a three-hour appointment, sweetness.”

”Then we'll have plenty of time to work on our qualms with Oizys separately, like before.”

I smile reassuringly and Hades glances at me briefly and does the same. 

I can see Hades’ knuckles go white as we get close to the turning of the complex where the Therapy is. 

I put my hand reassuringly on his arm. 

He visibly relaxes a little bit as we park.

”Ready?” I ask.

Hades turns to me, honesty showing in his eyes.

”As ever, Persephone.”

He slips out of his seat, assisting me out of the passenger side, and we walk in together.

It's not long after that Oizys fetches us.

”Hello you two. Shall we get started separately?”

————————————————————————

Hades and Persephone are regulars at therapy, but this current situation with parenthood is new for the both of them, although the fears around fatherhood is not a new thing for Hades.

He's first for the session, as I see his reasons for booking an emergency appointment are a nightmare involving a deeply traumatic memory being involved with his feelings of Fatherhood.

He sits back in the chair, but he is uneasy, despite the fact that he's always saying how much therapy aids him.

He begins to speak, tentatively.

”The nightmare happened the night Persephone had been packing ahead for harvest…

It started with being home in Sicily, like…” He swallows and I smile gently encouraging him.

”Like the last time, I saw  _ Mama _ as a boy. but it felt different from that happy start to the memory… Darker.”

I can tell he is wincing, it's noticeable in his voice as I scribble in my notes.

”-and to make sure, I call out for my mother but the sound of my voice is  _ something entirely different.” _

Hades seems to be more comfortable to tell me this more now. I glimpse at him, gauging his body language.

”-Then I see myself in a lake I pass. I'm in full Titan form. As if I'm  _ him.” _

I sit up from my note-making at that.

”In this dream, you are in place of your father, is that correct?”

Hades hangs his head in response to the question.

Then he sheepishly adds, ”Persephone and I have been talking about how the awful rags are mistaken. She knows that I would never be like ” 

He pauses heavily. No matter how long over the many past years we have been discussing Kronos, the name of his father still brings him great pain.

I give him a strong, but encouraging cue.

”-Kronos.”

”Well that is encouraging and exactly what we have discussed before. Persephone can help you with your mental health if she wishes, and you let her. It sounds like you have a good dynamic surrounding discussing your worries about parenthood. Is this the only thing that you have yet to discuss with her?”

I look at Hades pointedly.

He gawks at me fearfully for a second before he is able to reassure himself. 

”I-yeah. We’ve discussed most of the themes of this part of our sessions, but she doesn't know about why I booked this session today, just that I booked it and how long it is… It's nearly Harvest and I can just tell by how she's behaving and her body language, that she is scared of Demeter's reaction to her pregnancy.”

He has rambled a bit anxiously, but he's been doing well so far with the emotional intimacy over the five years he's been married to Persephone.

He seems to link this to the next part of his nightmare as he explains further.

”In the second half of the dream, I see Persephone. She's in titan form too… And she doesn't notice me until I approach her. But this bit is confusing to me… Because Persephone is so scared she runs… 

And I clearly remember her screaming  _ ’ You cannot have him! Not yet! Please Aidoneus!’ as _ she does, I mean, Who is Persephone talking about? Who is he?”

I consider for a moment. ”Who would she want to protect? Is there someone who you are thinking of?”

Immediately his eyes flash red with light trails, but I'm pleased that he controls his powers despite the anger.

”Partly I'm reminded of the fallen Olympian,  _ Apollo _ … But it can't be him. Persephone wouldn't protect him. That's more likely something Zeus would do  _ again _ .”

”-And I'm not sure it would be Hermes, because he's a younger god, but he's more likely to come to me or Poseidon if there is an important issue. Persephone wouldn't need to protect him.”

I can see this is getting a little off-topic, so I redirect it.

”Hades, think carefully about what Persephone said when she flees in the dream. What in particular, did she say that might give you a clue to who she's referring to?”

I can see how hard he's thinking about it.

”She says, ’ _ You cannot have him! Not yet! Please Aidoneus!’  _ He thinks some more, before startling in the chair.

”If this involves the memory of my sixth birthday… She might be talking about the baby. Even though I know, and She  _ knows _ that I'm not  _ my father _ .”

I think I see where Hades’ psyche might have been going with this one…

”Is there anything else that you remember about the Nightmare that would support that theory, Hades?”

He continues, and I'm sure we're on the right track.

”It's darkening like it's going to Storm, and I see a cave ahead. But when I get there, Poseidon and Zeus are in the way of the entry.”

“Persephone is crying loudly inside and I want to go and be with her, but Poseidon won't let me. I think he says something about ‘How could I?’ With Poseidon, it's not easy to annoy or anger him, but with that said...” 

Hades pauses to think of a way to describe what he's meaning.

”-You are either his best friend for eternity or he tolerates you because he prefers to keep his enemies close to monitor them and calculate what he's going to do. He doesn't rush, as Zeus and Ares do.”

He continues further, suddenly hoarse with emotion and I'm sure. 

”I can hear Persephone crying uncontrollably and heartbreakingly inside the cave.”

”So… From what I can tell, Hades, is that even though you and Persephone are  _ absolutely sure that neither of you would  _ harm a child, your mental stress of becoming a father soon has you worried to the point that your stress manipulated a traumatic memory.”

He huffs a breath I had no idea that he was holding.

”-Perhaps, because you have not aired this particular worry to Persephone yet, because as you mentioned, you don't want to add to her stress concerning Demeter’s reaction.”

Hades considers this. ”I know  _ really  _ that I will be a good father to the baby as does Persephone, because I am a good uncle to my nieces and nephews. I have tried reassuring myself of that, and have encouraged Persephone also.”

I smile. ”It sounds to me Hades, that you are apprehensive, as any parent would be, about parenthood. But you and Persephone will be doing this together, and supporting each other as well as you have been with your mental health.”

Hades concludes.

”-And I just needed to discuss this troubling nightmare to understand what I had forgotten about myself.”

”That sounds positive and like you are understanding the worries you have around fatherhood to me.”

Hades rises to stand up and I do also.

He turns to me and asks, ”Should I get Persephone for you, or has she been seen?”

I turn to my desktop computer and check with a few clicks.

”Oh, she hasn't yet. It appears that the therapist, Hypnos is on leave today.” 

”Please send her in, Hades.”


	11. Motherly worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Oizys discuss first-time Parenthood woes and how her childhood trauma has been making her anxious about telling Demeter she's pregnant.

I find Persephone in the waiting room. She's leafing through some garbage-y magazine claiming to know Hera’s recipe for Moussaka. She looks mildly interested, but looks up at me over the magazine and says, ”If I wanted Hera’s recipe, I would just ask.”

I smile, remembering the time she made Baklava and gave me some before we were dating.

”They’re a bit short-staffed today, little butterfly. Hypnos isn't in. Oizys is waiting for you instead.”

Smiling warmly, she leaves the magazine in the heap on the table and kisses the tip of my nose before she goes into Oizys’ office space.

I hear the door shut and pick up a different, equally bad magazine. This one has all the graffiti that has been on Zeus’ cars in it and why they might have been done. I can think of one reason for all of them...

———–———————–—————————————

Persephone hasn't been to therapy for as long, but she has made great progress with Hypnos. She doesn't look as nervous as her husband did, but she has always had a kind of Sadness about her.

”So, first off congratulations! It's been a little while since I saw you and you're glowing with power…”

Persephone smiles politely, but I can pinpoint the moment when it begins to falter.

”I know how much Hades and everyone else I'm close to can tell by my body language that I’m really worried about how my mother will react to me being pregnant. it's part of why I haven't told her.”

I empathize with her. Nyx wouldn't be an easy mother to tell intimate things to either, especially the bomb that is ”Mama, I'm Pregnant.”

”I can see why you would be concerned, given past discussions about how gaslighting she can be in the name of love, can you talk to me a little bit about what you are concerned about the most?”

Persephone takes a deep breath of air, and composes herself.

”Sometimes more often than not after I was a certain age, maybe thirteen years old, I constantly felt like I wasn't making my mother proud anymore. She'd constantly expect more of me than I could ever manage, not with my powers, but certainly emotionally. If I ever tried to talk about it with her she would always convince me that she was challenging me for my own good.”

”I feel responsible somehow that Demeter would do that to our baby, especially because Hades is the father.”

”So from that, I get a sense that you are afraid of Demeter not accepting her first grandchild, and using her negativity towards the child, simply to get back at you and Hades, does that sound like part of your fear out loud?”

Persephone considers this, and nods succinctly in agreement. 

”I feel that is a huge part of it. It's not that I'm not ready to be a parent, Hades and I have discussed this ever since I discovered that I was pregnant. It was tricky because of his fatherhood doubts, and awful articles in rag newspapers-” 

At that last part about Newspapers, Persephone’s hair starts to grow poisonous red thorns, but she gains control, breathing slowly until the thorns recede from their path of growth and drop off, curling up with the acceleration of artificial death in a timelapse. 

She continues, almost unaffected.

”- But I know somehow that Hades and I will be great parents, and it's a conclusion that we've reminded ourselves of, especially when we're so good with our nieces and nephews.”

I nod in agreement. Persephone is an amazingly rational goddess, especially when it comes to her emotional growth over the last few years she's been coming to therapy.

”And that is a very important thing to remind yourself of, certainly I know that Hades believes the same thing.” 

Persephone considers something else, thoughtfully.

”I think I understand a little about my mother though, especially because I'm almost as pregnant as she was with me. Except that I understand that it is quite possible if not a complete assurance, that the child that I'm carrying will be additionally more powerful than Hades and I. Just that I will _never_ seek to suppress my child's powers because I am scared of what they might achieve or what that might mean…”

”Nyx once told me she summoned my mother when she was slightly more pregnant than I am now, and advised that I would be more powerful than her, with power as bright and light as a summer breeze while also warning her that my power would be darker than the dusk on the day of a Solar eclipse.”

I am pleased that Persephone is showing the difference between her mother and _her_ own psyche concerning motherhood, but I'm actually concerned and alarmed that my Mother mentioned her prediction to Persephone, although that _definitely_ sounds like something she'd do if she felt it was necessary.

I smile at Persephone understandingly. ”Well thank you for coming today with Hades. I'm pleased with the progress of your mental health understanding journey together and I hope that you know, all of us here in the Realms of Olympus or the Underworld know you and His Majesty will be great parents.”

We wrap up the session.

Persephone’s smile is infectious and she holds her head high as she goes through to the waiting room.


	12. Is it possible to miss you as much as I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gets Persephone a platter banquet ready for lunch and treats her like the amazing Queen she is.
> 
> A couple of things get broken but, Hades can't get himself to care enough, when he's worshipping a Goddess.

Persephone and I drive home, feeling lighter than we have mentally since the rapid approaching days of Spring Harvest’s start have been preoccupying the back of our minds.

I thread my fingers with hers as we make the quick journey back to our home in the car, with the pack at the kennels or on Cerberus’ case at work.

Persephone’s eyes shine with love. 

_Is it possible to have missed you as much as I have? You were only gone for the morning and some of the afternoon…_

”What would you like to do now we are home, Aidoneus, my love?” She asks.

I understand completely what she meant, but I decide to play off of it.

”Well, I was thinking perhaps we could have a lunch platter? Maybe some fruits, vegetables with Hummus for you, and various cheeses with meats for me…

I pause and grin rakishly.

What say you, Persephone, my wife?”

She closes her eyes, and imagines this.

”Mmmhm sounds perfect, husband, But what about dessert?”

I look her up and down sensually before rising to fetch the ingredients from the fridge cheese drawer, vegetables rack, and cupboard.

”I think I can think of _something…_ ”

I spontaneously decide it's not worth walking all the way to our secret space, and transfer the items of food there, and then transferring the last time with Persephone.

Besides the food, there's a _klini_ against one wall a short distance from the table.

Persephone sees this and looks at lovingly understanding, and she gives me a playful smile.

“You are caring and thinking about me so much, My Lord, do you intend to serve me food?”

_That would probably be an understatement. I already think of her constantly and care so much with every fiber of my soul._

“Of course, my Queen. When we wed, did I not vow to have you as my equal, _and_ serve you as a loyal husband?”

I plump up the pillows on the _Klini_ for her and she reclines as much as she can, sighing in bliss as her back is supported.

“Ooohh, you did, I know as my King _and_ my Aidoneus you’re always looking after me. I appreciate you so much…”

I fetch a plate and put some of the table’s selections on it, and walk over to her, kneeling up and offering her a bunch of grapes.

She learns forwards slightly, in a traditional position as much as she is able and captures a grape in her mouth. 

I look up at her adoringly, silently asking.

She follows my silent question, answering happily “Yes, Aidoneus you can join me.” 

I perch beside her gently, tucking my long legs in a crossed position, bringing the assorted plate on my right upturned palm to share between us.

Persephone inclines her body towards me and I offer across the plate, watching in surprise as a cube of halloumi bounces down and slides across the floor.

We both laugh raucously and I’m still shaking slightly in mirth as I take a pita bread, and slice of ham to put in it with some salad leaves and haloumi to stuff it with.

She eats her cubes of halloumi with relish, brandishing carrot batons slathered with hummus as she talks.

“-And I was messaging Aphrodite on the day you were roasting that Gammon joint with honey and rosemary and she asked me how our marriage was going, and I told her about how you care about your meat so much…”

I choke on a lettuce leaf. _I hope Persephone realised how that looked…_

“She was saying all the male gods and mortals are like that, why would you be different because you’re obsessive, and I told her that you are such a good cook especially with sausage…”

I tune out slightly. _Aphrodite and Persephone seemed to have been on a different wavelength that day, but it’s definitely putting me on the right one…_

I feign that I have been listening along all the time.

“-So I said that you cook steak just as expertly and she seemed confused in her last text. Mind you, this was only a year or so after we started dating, and I think she was just curious to how we were doing together.”

“I know what she was getting at, but I suppose then you weren’t quite the naughty fertility goddess you are now…?”

Her eyes flash.

“Am I your naughty fertility goddess then?” 

I look across at her on the _Klini_ , * and grin. “You’re not just a naughty fertility goddess, you know you’re a righteous Queen, even if you are naughty…”

She gives me a hungry look and I drop the plate unceremoniously, in carelessness, not even wincing as it smashes into large shards. 

Persephone regards me cheekily as I turn the shards into diamond dust on a whim.

She clambers across the cushions, and proceeds to undo my shirt buttons, leading me gently by the top of my collar to lie down. 

I feel her pepper my exposed chest with kisses. I prop my head and elbows up with the pillows and sigh contentedly, stroking her cheek gently.

Gasping as she sucks my digits into her mouth, I savour the coiling heat in my groin. 

“What would you like me to do, My righteous Queen?”

She’s calculating it, at the same time as she’s shucking off her skirt as I’m unbuttoning her blouse, feeling the plump skin underneath pucker in goosebumps as I slide it gently over her chest and head.

“Hold me close to your body, my King. I want to feel safe in your embrace whatever we do…” 

I look at her adoringly through the bower of her hair, like a great willow tree providing shelter to whomever is lucky to find it during a storm.

She looks glorious, and I seem to be falling deeper in love with her, the tighter I hold her body to mine.

Even as she is wearing nothing but her illusion butterflies over her sensitive bosom and lush mound. 

It’s in the freckles not unlike my stars in titan form, adorning her shoulders and shooting over her forearms, or in the way she gently caresses my battle wounds, worshipping the golden lightning strikes long ago healed that I used to be ashamed of.

I can feel how aroused she is as she licks her way around the gouges and raised grooves, her slick thighs dampening my own.

She almost slips as she bends down to bite my neck sensually and ends up biting the end of my nose accidentally.

“Oh Gods, I’m sorry!” She giggles in surprise and the vibrations of her laughter play havoc on my tight erection that she’s tantalisingly over the top of.

“Goddess, please don’t worry, just kiss me better…”

She gives me a cheeky little kiss on my nose which is slightly lighter blue by the impact of her teeth.

Snapping the waistband of my boxers experimentally, she watches in teasing delight. “Fifty-five percent scoundrel, just for not removing these! I want to see your other magnificent crown, My King…”

My hips buck sharply by the shock of the sting and Persephone moans involuntarily as the butterflies drift away with the fabric of my boxers touching her entrance.

She inclines her head, rosy scarlet eyes gazing at me inquiring. I raise my hips and she lifts the fabric gently over my weeping cock, and I whimper and hiss as she continues to pull off my boxers harder down my legs and over my feet until they’re a black puddle by her own clothes.

My eyes alight like glowing embers in a log fire as my shaft and head bounces against my abdomen.

Persephone rasps “Gods I love you naked, I love your pretty cock’s crown weeping for its Queen…” as she sworls her tongue up my shaft, tantalisingly above my balls. 

I almost sob as her hot breath and exploring tongue withdraw from my cock, but I’m fisting the lightly textured threaded cushions I’m propped up on as she continues.

“Yeeeess Goddess… I’m all yours… please use your King however you want…” I keen as she sexily swipes my precome with her hands, massaging it down my shaft, my breath hitching every time as she goes over a vein on her way down.

I trace my arms up from her hips, marveling at how her rosy flesh dimples far enough up before I reach and gently caress her hard bump.

“Hello μικρή βασιλικής**” I whisper, kissing her belly.

Persephone eases herself over from my thighs to my cock, teasing me with her hood and the hand on the heart of her belly trembles.

I grip the love handle on her side and groan at the delicious friction she’s creating, feeling cold sweat racing down my forehead as I hold back.

“Oh Gods, Hades touch me please!” Persephone’s needy, shouted request becomes an order as she rocks using my cock as she pleases.

I remember to be super careful when I reach up to her breasts and rub my thumbs over her nipple buds, but I’m a little firmer as she huffs in delight and starts to quake around my cock now.

I grunt as I feel that pulsing of her walls around me, breathing hot against her chest, moving my hands to brace on her shoulders as she rides me.

I chuckle and huff around the lovebites I’m creating, licking around the red marks my sharpening teeth are making.

“Gods Persephone, my lovely Dread Queen, I’m gonna transform if you keep your magic up!” I beg breathlessly.

She leans her head to the side and croons seductively,

“That’s good, Aidoneus, my King… Because being held by supernovas, nebulae and the night sky itself is my favourite thing…”

A crack splits the air and the scent of fresh pine fills the air as Persephone’s primal wings burst through her and waft air across the room rattling the table decorations across from us. 

Rose vines snake down in Persephone’s bright wavy curls and I shudder as I let my own form take over, darkening and feeling my skin run hot as Supernovas paint my skin, and my hands enlarge, fingers becoming talon like dimpling Persephone’s growing flower hip bushes.

“Oh, my Dreadful Butterfly Queen!” I cry as she maddeningly picks up the pace as she tremors closer and closer to her orgasm, leading me closer to the precipice I’ve been clinging to for a while, afraid of hurting her in my throes of arousal as I feel my balls tighten.

“Let yourself go, Aidoneus, my darling darkling King!”

I growl deeply as Persephone’s orgasm washes over my cock, and I release into the tremors of her aftershock orgasms.

We pant together, wearily snuggling almost spent if it wasn’t for our primal forms giving us a little more energy than normal forms would.

I gently side out of Persephone’s sensitive channel and swivel round slowly, rising to pick up the puddle of clothes for us to dress.

Persephone gets up too, and not a moment too soon, because the _Klini_ with the strain we put it under and Persephone’s eyes bug out a little as the woodwork collapses, leaving the cushions in a pile on the floor with bits of carved wood poking out underneath. 

We try to dress, wobbling and hooting with laughter, Persephone grabbing my outstretched arm to step into her skirt. She pulls up my trousers as I button her blouse gently. I button my shirt and slip my fingers over the collar, smoothing it. 

I bend down to put my socks, standing on one leg to do so, and wobble slightly in doing it.

Persephone giggles musically. “Isn’t your Baba ridiculous, μικρή βασιλικής? Like an awkward blue flamingo!” 

I grin and gently bow to kiss her stomach again. 

“Your mother is such an amazingly strong and loving goddess with a playful sense of humour, μικρή βασιλικής. I don’t know how much it’s possible to have missed her for the whole morning she was preparing for Harvest.”

**Little Royal- / μικρή βασιλικής

*Klini- a kind of sofa, used for reclining on while you were eating or sitting cross-legged on at a symposium listening to a speaker.


	13. Letter of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter has written Persephone a letter which reminds Hermes of when she stopped sending letters in the first place.

Spring Harvest in four days

Hermes sighed. Demeter sent a lot of letters in the first year, then she resorted to trying to convince Persephone to leave Olympus and the Underworld altogether, only relenting when Zeus got fed up with her badgering him and told her to make appointments with Hades, if it was regarding Persephone’s job. 

If it was regarding re-assessing her Olympus Citizenship, he wouldn’t grant it again because it would go against the restraining order against Apollo Persephone had.

Nor would he try to persuade Hades to hire a mortal world nymph so Demeter could keep tabs on Persephone in her daily life, either personal or professional.

She was no longer an Eternal Maiden, after the act of _aseibia *_ Apollo committed, not respecting her origins as a daughter of the traitor dynasty and an equal in her own right as a powerful goddess, even though in the ancient Greek courtroom, she wasn’t allowed to speak in open court. 

A further charge of _moicheia**_ encouraged by the fact that Persephone was promised to The Goddesses Of Eternal Maidenhood as a vestal virgin, and then the separate charge of _moicheia_ by Persephone herself, on the grounds of _impiety +_ as her choices of staying a member of TGOEM or not were revoked by Apollo’s possessive behaviour and abusive lust.

Perhaps even made worse by his arrogant son’s own photographic evidence of the crime to violate a novitiate of TGOEM, who brought a charge of that brought justice served by the presiding Judge, Goddess Astraea was enough to bring down a crushing blow.

Zeus could either have Apollo exiled to the Isle of his birth, Delos for eternity, never dying or truly living, or agree to the terms of the restraining order. 

If He as King of the Gods or Apollo violated the terms of this order in some way, Apollo would have his Olympian status revoked by proxy, and would be put in front of another six gods and goddesses alongside Judge Astraea to decide whether his punishment would be the removal of his complete godhood, and therefore be cursed with mortality and eventually death, or the slightly less worse punishment of being alive but, tortured in Tartarus with his great grandfather and grandfather among other evildoers.

Because Zeus could do nothing to help Demeter, over the next she began to pester Hades increasingly more instead, giving The Weekly Nark yet more ammunition against him for ‘kidnapping’ her daughter.

The citizens of the Underworld sided with young couple, especially when the Goddess Persephone took her lover the King, Judge of the Dead himself, to husband and the buzz of a royal wedding after so long silenced any naysayers in the three kingdoms causing Demeter’s return to the mortal world to be fueled only by her feeling of pure incense.

She only started writing letters to her daughter again after Persephone made a contact with Olympus in agreement that she would visit the mortal world for three months to help with the harvesting in case Lady Demeter started to use her powers to bargain for the return of her daughter against the cost of mortal lives.

Hermes knew Demeter truly cared for her daughter lovingly and affectionately, only growing indignant and angry when Persephone turned thirteen and Zeus tried to suggest marriage to his deposed son, Hephaestus.

“Well, Queenie P isn’t gonna like this I don’t think, but it’s my job.”

He continued to run, his apparel changing from caduceus staff, and cloak pinned to his chiton, to that of his modern equivalent postal service uniform, made distinctive by his winged cap and boots.

Blurring through Olympus, only halting momentarily to flick letters through doors or throw a package into a garage hastily or haphazardly on a doormat, he soon sped into the underworld.

Normally, he wouldn’t deliver post personally to anyone in the Underworld, his delivery similar to how he did it in Olympus because time was monies pro rata. However, he genuinely broke this rule for the three royal households, because they were the clients who gave him the most jobs, with the exception of Demeter who only used a Pomegra.Net phone while in Olympus, and sent letters more often than anything.

He knocked on the door to the sleek modern townhouse. 

* Aseibia- Godlessness or a lack of respect to god, wickedness and sin, often charged with the penalty of death. Socrates was put to death for this. In this instance lack of respect for a goddess in her own right.

Impiety- lack of respect or reverence for sacred things. 

\+ Impiety- lack of respect or reverence for sacred things. In this case, it’s Apollo’s lack of respect for the goddess Persephone.

** Moicheia- In ancient Greek law, moicheia means clandestine sexual intercourse with a free, respectable woman against the will of her household, family guardian or promised Husband.

[ https://www.google.com/amp/s/lemmonsaid.wordpress.com/2007/10/30/what-is-moicheia/amp/ ](https://www.google.com/amp/s/lemmonsaid.wordpress.com/2007/10/30/what-is-moicheia/amp/)

——————————————————————

Hades was in the kitchen trying to defend his acai bowl from a wandering pack of dogs.

Cordon Bleu was trying to get the papaya off the top, refusing to give up.

”Get off my food, and jump down from that counter! Bleu! Now!”

I hold the bowl way above his sniffing nose and he hops down in annoyance. 

I wander in the bedroom. Persephone has her nose in a book. ”Just putting this food here so the dogs don't get it, okay?”

I get a hum in response. She's listening, but absorbed in the book.

There's a knock at the door and I shuffle around behind the door after a moment and try to assuage the tirade of barks and howls.

“I know you want to protect our Queen, yes, Cerberus especially you and Big John. But, the rest of you just want to chew my post envelopes and play with the shredded pieces. Yes, Cordon Bleu you might huff at me. I can’t trust you not to start Operation: eat the mail.”

It's Hermes looking like he wants to laugh, but he composes himself while I’m holding Mushroom back with one hand and barricading the open door with his body. 

I nod inquisitively at the letter he's holding. He holds it out, and announces loud and cheerful “Fast tracks priority mail for Kore Persephone!”

_ I groaned internally. I just instantly know who wrote that letter.  _

_ Only Demeter still forgets that Persephone is a maiden no longer and is now Her Royal Majesty Dread Queen Persephone. The only other ways she’s addressed in letters is Queen Persephone by fans and Persephone by friends who write.  _

I took the letter from Hermes, thanked him and smiled awkwardly at his respectful salute as he sped off again. 

Shutting and walking in the bedroom where Persephone still sits cross legged on the bed reading that book. She looks up at me curiously and pats the space beside her on the bed invitingly.

“Anything in the post today? I thought I heard a commotion with the dogs and his voice.”

I must have smiled sympathetically, because Persephone saw this and reached for the letter I was holding as I sat beside her.

“Yes, Sweetness. It’s from your mother…”

Persephone rips the letter open with a finger and reverently removes the contents.

_ ‘My Daughter, _

_ I regret not sending you anything for your recent birthday, but if you want anything you can tell me when you come to the mortal world for your contract in a few days.  _

_ How are you feeling with the weather in the Underworld?  _

_ The mortal world’s weather here has been strangely warmer than usual lately, so please make sure you have plenty of light chitons to layer as you need to for the heat of the harvest days. Even the nymphs are resorting to one chiton only and they are usually accustomed to the climate here. _

_ I hope that letter reaches you directly in time to prepare further for Sicily with me. _

_ With love, _

_ your Mama, _

_ Lady Demeter, Goddess of Grains and Harvestable crops.’ _

Persephone stopped reading aloud.

I mused. “She’s trying, butterfly. I can tell you that she’s scared because she cares but, you already know this.” I continue leaning against her but I decide to shuffle around on the bed to embrace her from behind.

“I don’t know Hades. In her mind, she was really only scared because she couldn’t control me during my adolescence increasingly because of my powers manifesting stronger and stronger, until I felt so angry with her influence and vice-like grip on my life that I became wrathful and took out my issues on those innocent mortals.”

She looked up at me alarmed slightly as she got startled out of her thoughts, probably remembering that point in her life where she’d been reluctantly allowed to move in with Artemis after being wrathful.

I pause but speak tentatively.

“I know that I would probably do something similar to Demeter if it concerned you or μικρή βασιλικής*, my Dread Queen.”

“It’s really been a sense of ’How far would you go to protect your loved ones?’ I see that now, when I didn’t in the same sense before.”

Persephone was inquisitive, curious. “But, you would do anything for your brothers, sisters-in-law, and your nieces and nephews before, especially after the Titanomachy?”

I blushed. “I would then, and I still do, Butterfly goddess. The only difference is that I would also do that for you two also, perhaps because you are my queen and” I paused to place a kiss on his hand, and wrapped my arms around her, placing my kissed hand on her taut stomach, brushing it on her skin under her top. “-μικρή βασιλικής”

Persephone smiled at the contact and gasped as she felt it. “Hades can you feel it too?”

I found myself sniffing loudly and Persephone knows I'm touched deeply by the movements of her belly, even though they had started around the beginning of the fifth month.

“Being so active, during the day?” I observed, voice quiet and full of emotion.

“Mhmm, I think I read somewhere in one of the books Eros bought that they do wake up at certain times of the day or night depending on whether I’ve eaten or drank because of a craving, or something like that. It was quiet when we had sex because the moment can send them dreaming. Though this time I’m sure it’s because I’m nervous after reading Mama’s letter.”

I hummed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Better than before or just as nervous?” I ask.

Persephone thinks hard, gasping slightly with each flutter or slightest movement in her belly.

“Definitely woke up because of nervousness. I guess I also am a bit hungry too…”

I pick up my Acai bowl from the side and offer it to her.

“I’ll get another spoon, sweetness. Then we can share…”

_ I’m reluctant to move from my wife, because she’s cosy and smiling in a nice little moment like before she’d read the letter from Demeter. _

I find myself drifting into the kitchen anyway, and I hunt for a dessert spoon in the drawer.

It’s not like I keep my drawers untidy, but Persephone is in a state of untidying things slightly to let me know she’s been there, so I notice it when she’s gone. 

_ I don’t want her to leave us.  _ Little Aidoneus is tugging at my sleeve and I answer him this time.

‘It’s better to address your problems and fears, Hades, not throw money and alcohol at them to distract yourself.’ Oizys had said once.

“Don’t worry, she’s not leaving us forever. It’s just her duty. She misses her mother too, though she won’t admit it.” I explain. 

Little Aidoneus stays with me until I reach Persephone on the bed, nodding in solemn understanding. He disappears.

I distract Persephone by planting the spoon into the middle of the Acai bowl and putting a blob on the bow of her lips.

She’s picked some papaya off the top and is munching on pumpkin seeds, looking innocent as her tongue pokes out to swipe the berry pulp off her top lip.

I chuckle which turns into hard booming laughter and immediately makes my tongue elongate and fork like a snake’s. 

Persephone croons to her belly, behind the shared bowl.

“Yes, that’s baba again being a dork! But he really loves us, so we can forgive him…”

She looks at me amused and I’m trying not to look entirely besotted with her casually chatting with our μικρή βασιλικής.

_ Fates, this woman means the Godly and Mortal worlds to me. Especially when she’s doing that. Talking to μικρή βασιλικής ever since we read they could hear us earlier on in the pregnancy.  _

I take a large spoonful of syrup and smoothie.

”Hades, would you read to us later please?” 

I smirk lovingly and playful.

”I think we could do that, I'm not exactly booked in terms of schedule for today…”

She exclaims in mock indignance after slurping the rest of the Acai off her spoon.. ”Oh well, isn't Baba the king of Puns!?”

I retaliate in jest. ”I just might be, My Queen. As long as you are the Queen of Diamonds and flower crowns beside me!”

She rolls her eyes and I take her hand, kissing it as I get up to put our spoons and the used bowl in the sink, making sure to rinse it lightly so I don't find Cordon Bleu licking it in the sink later.

I make a detour to my study and look for a present I had bought for later. I'm sure Persephone will love it now, rather than after the Harvest…

I tuck it under my arm and walk back in the bedroom to share it with Persephone and μικρή βασιλικής, a skip of excitement in my step.

Persephone eyes the present suspiciously.

”Aidoneus, what is that package? I thought I said we shouldn't go shopping for the nursery yet until I'm back from Harvest…”

I smile warmly at her. ”Oh no Sweetness this is different, it's for all of us. As a family.” 

Persephone is tearing up a little bit and she's touching her belly as she listens.

”I saw an illustrator post this online and commissioned them to make a book of the illustrated story. Since you asked me to read to you both, I thought it was important that you have the book now…”

I place the brown paper package on the bed next to where she sits and I watch her, smiling encouragingly as she peels back the Hecate Strength tape and slides out the book.

She traces the embossed part of the sleeve with her finger.

”The Adventures of Cerberus in Where is my Persephone?” **

”Hades it's beautiful…”

I kiss her forehead and bring the book into my lap, breathing on my glasses so I can wipe them and start reading.

Then I start, turning the page to the first illustration of a heavy rainstorm, simple text spanning across the two pages.

”The Goddess Persephone is missing. Cerberus is going to find her. He's going to find his Persephone... ”

I turn the next page over.

“Is that my Persephone?”

“It goes meow. It is a cat. ” “Oh, it’s Retsina!, how cute!” Persephone squeals. “That's not my Persephone.”

I chuckle and continue.

“Is that my Persephone?”

“It goes glub, glub. It is a tank of Eels.” 

“Oh, like the ones at work!”

“I thought you might love this book, Sweetness…” I grin.

Persephone wiggles with excitement, like she has done since she was a young Goddess. 

“That’s not my Persephone.”

I pause.  _ This bit’s awkward. _

“Is that my Persephone?”

“It goes neigh... is it a horse?”

Persephone blanches slightly when she sees the illustration on the current part I’m reading from.

“Oh, Gods. I’m glad μικρή βασιλικής can’t see that bit!” 

I shrug, sheepishly.

“That is not my Persephone.”

Then I turn over the last pages in the book.

“Is that my Persephone?”

This time I look at Persephone and blow her a kiss. She smiles blissfully and closes her eyes.

“It goes ‘Who’s my good boy?”

“That is my Persephone! I am her good boy.”

“I am the best boy.”

“Oh yes, Cerbie really is a good boy. The best boy. Next to his master.”

_ I’m sure he is really a good dog. He did know she was a Queen before I did… _

I realise what Persephone said then and reply modestly. “Yes, Perhaps he is and maybe I am…”

Persephone yawns.

I debate taking a little nap. If Persephone is hungry, she’d wake me up later anyway.

I ask her quietly. “You sleepy after that, my butterfly Queen?” She nods and I place the book in the bookshelf along with the one Persephone was reading earlier on. 

_ I’m glad there’s a bookshelf in here now. I asked Persephone if she wanted one in here and secretly I’m glad she did.  _

_ It was one of the first things I suggested to make my home hers too. _

She and I snuggle into the pillows and pull the lightweight duvet over us. 

For once, I don’t want to set an alarm. 

This is a timeless moment for our growing family. One of many I’m hoping...

The full piece of art I drew for this. Hades and Persephone asleep and dreaming of their future. 

  
  


* Little Royal- / μικρή βασιλικής

**Pleasurenerd’s fanart ”The Adventures of Cerberus Where is my Persephone?” Is where the adorable story comes from. I specifically asked for their permission to paraphrase the dialogue from their art, as long as I credited them.

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CD-2YHDH0KN/?igshid=1ry8yesxmeg4w ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD-2YHDH0KN/?igshid=1ry8yesxmeg4w)


	14. Mama bear Demeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter thinks of the letter she sent her daughter that day as she retires for the evening.
> 
> She considers how to show her she's changed without saying it outright.

#  Mama bear Demeter

The same evening, after giving Hermes her letter to Persephone 

I excuse myself to my part of our complex at Barley Mother's and listen to the hubbub of the Nymphs finishing their dinner and socialising.

I found myself wandering in the corridor past Kore’s room and into my own room, lost in thought.

Normally, I'm all business when Harvest approaches.

It's different now…

_ I'm glad every Spring rolls around as regular as it does. I enjoy seeing Kore again. Even though I know she goes mostly by Persephone now, she's still my little Kore-cob. _

” I know that Hermes has probably delivered the letter. Since I will be seeing Kore so soon, I don't expect her to write back, but it's difficult not to look up at every sound of passing wings.. .” 

_ Waiting for her to arrive makes me almost as anxious as I was in the days when I was creating her into being. It's always like this now, especially as she only visits for each Harvest.  _

It had been all I could do to keep from interfering in the trial with Apollo. The impulse to take Kore far away and hide her safely had been strong.

But the realization had eventually come that she was an independent Goddess with friends and peers and whatever the Blue traitor was since surely he wasn't just her boss.

_ She needs me in a different way than I had thought. She still needs her mother. For the court case, and other times.  _

_ But not be coddled like a child, like before. _

_ For the times after that like when I tried to get Zeus to reinstate her Olympus citizenship.  _

Fear and a desire to protect had driven me mad.  _ I should have just asked her.  _

_...But not be coddled like a child, like before. _

_ Like a young Goddess. _

_ Instead, I just raged at Hades for giving her citizenship and shelter in his kingdom.  _

_ Going to the gossip mill of papers to try and make Hades release her to me, as I was sure he had her against her will. _

_ Driving her further away from my embrace than I had originally intended to. _

And when she passed the joint agreement between the two kingdoms both Hades and Zeus actually agreed that she should go back the mortal world for Harvest at least so that, the safety of the mortals she cared about so much were protected from my emotional distress and ideas for wrathful revenge against Olympus, and the Underworld. 

Only then, I realised just how much of a capable young Goddess she was. 

I suddenly saw her as Hades did. That she wasn't being held against her will, it was just that she truly had found her place.

No wonder Hades swore she'd be his equal in everything as his Queen when he informed me they were going to be married.

Strong, Smart, Responsible Kore, Now Her Royal Majesty Queen Persephone.

”I’m going to do better. I hope my actions show that I'm doing better for Kor-Persephone.” 

_ I mustn't slip with that child-like pet name. That would go against how I'm going to show her I've changed. _

I say that to the empty rooms, both her childhood one and into my own room, as a vow only I can hear, but it makes a difference to say it out loud anyway.


	15. To the Motherland once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades drives Hermes and Persephone to the Border. 
> 
> He tries not to be a hot mess and scoop her up in his arms, like he wishes he felt confident enough to do. He gives her a letter he's written instead.

The day Hermes and Persephone travel to the fields of Sicily

”Promise me you won't overwork yourself, Hades?”

Hecate has promised me that she will watch his mental health and well-being. 

The Furies have promised to look out for me with Cerberus when Hades needs reassuring.

”Of course, Sweetness. Hecate would never forgive me if I worried you needlessly.”

_ I remember Hecate telling me she'd enchant his desk drawers to shut if he did too much paperwork later than nine-thirty at night. I hope that she has.  _

I know how much he tries to work to distract himself, but he has a tendency to do it with everything that worries him. 

Except for the day I told her I needed to break it to Hades I was Pregnant. 

She's taken his duties along with her own for five months since then. 

”Zeus gave permission to use your Pomegranate phone in the mortal realm, so long as it's glamoured. Do you know what you will glamour it to look like, Persephone?”

I think about it and take my phone in hand, flat on my palm as my eyes glow brilliant white. My phone is a brooch for my chiton, a symbol of Pluto, Aidoneus’ bident holding up the planet honoured to share his name by the Romans beliefs.

Hades laughs and looks back at me from the car mirror as I show him the broach.

”Right on Queenie P, it looks totally cool. The mortals wear brooches on their cloaks a lot, especially if they are super important like you!” Hermes enthuses.

He insisted on sitting beside me with my bag on his lap and his own bag by his feet.

I don't mind really, but I find myself at a loss twirling my curl strands with nervous hands.

My hair is pulled into a loose bun, kept in place with a comb Hades had once made for me, and I find it's odd to be wearing a  _ Peplos _ *and my embroidered  _ Himation+ _ after so long of being in comfortable clothes for most of my pregnancy so far.

I will only be wearing these for as long as I am in Sicily but, I wanted to make it easier for myself and not transfer my clothing to my body on crossing through the entrance to the mortal world like Hermes does. 

It doesn't matter if he loses his  _ chiton*  _ or postal shirt in the process of delivering things as a messenger, but for a pregnant Queen of the Underworld, I feel it would be mortifying.

Hades clears his throat because he was saying something and I was too busy thinking about how long it’s going to be before I see the Underworld again.

“Sweetness? We’re at the airport now…” Hades pauses his eyes saying more than if Hermes hadn’t been in the car. 

He parks and turns to me, his arm braced on the front passenger seat. He rummages in the glove compartment and gently passes me a well stuffed envelope. 

“For you, Persephone. Just open it when you don’t know how you’re feeling and you need me more than if you were to text me.”

I’m choked with swirling emotions for a while as I look into his eyes.

Hermes must have noticed how tense it is with emotion in the car, because he hops out of the passenger door beside me and calls cheerfully, “Don’t worry, I’ve got the bags!”

I find myself suddenly laughing about that as does Hades. 

He swivels out of the driver’s seat to open my door and extends his hand out to help me out, but his movements are reserved. 

_ We’re in public Olympus after all.  _

As he helps me up and out of the car he sweetly kisses my hand surreptitiously and offers me his arm.

Hermes is waiting for us as the border to Mortal Realm Flight Access. 

He's transformed in his travelling clothes and holding our bags. 

Hades is reluctant to let my hand slip from his own where it now rests nestled into his large one. 

He stops as we approach Hermes and I give his hand a covert squeeze in solidarity and he respects this, letting himself have one look for reassurance before he goes back to the car. 

I watch his back until I turn to Hermes, the letter clutched in my hand, with a steely resolve of a righteous Queen.

I’m ready to see my mother again.

Peplos ** a large square of fabric, sometimes linen or spun wool, folded into a tunic dress worn by ancient Greek women that could be fastened with brooches or belts depending on the style the woman wearing it wanted.

Himation + a cloak that was made of heavy wool that could be pinned on to the shoulders of a Peplos or Chiton, and used as a blanket if it got cold.

Chiton * a short material tunic made of linen or woollen fabric, usually lighter because it was for hotter weather. It is worn mostly by men and boys.

  
  



	16. She Knows? Does she Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter notices immediately that Persephone's pregnant but, wants to mend her relationship with her daughter after years of being controlling, so waits for Persephone to feel ready to tell her...

It’s not long before Persephone and Hermes arrive with luggage. 

I smile warmly as they approach the house and I greet them. 

“Hermes, thank you for accompanying Persephone. Hello, bean. Why don't you go ahead and unpack your clothes?”

I look at Kore and decide to forgo my usual rule of not allowing men in the property for this visit after glancing at her stomach as she stands there simply smiling.

”I'm sure Hermes can help with your bags too, you seem to have more than you can carry.”

Hermes does that and I catch the look he gives Kore in the corridor to her room, which I have tidied slightly in my nervousness of her return.

I can see why she's nervous about being back. Not because she doesn't love helping with the harvest and using her powers as the Goddess of Spring, but because she and the King of the Dead have evidently been  _ very  _ busy in the months she was there.

I'm not angry in the slightest. 

I find her in the midst of unpacking, her old toy dog sitting beside the leather bag and folded clothes.

”He was always your favourite of the ones I made for you, wasn't he bean?”

Kore smiles dreamily before looking faraway and noting I'm in the room with her.

”Yes he was, mama. Thanks for keeping all my childhood things.”

She continues to explore as I go to leave the room, noting that she is looking at the Diadem Hephaestus made for her thirteenth birthday.

”Dinner is at six, okay? You must be tired from travelling. Have a rest and one of the Nymphs will call later.”

I wanted Kore to be protected from Zeus selling her off in a marriage disguised business deal to another god or pantheon, but when I finally acknowledged the way Hades saw her, after the wedding and subsequent coronation, I was happy to think about the possibility of becoming a grandparent.

I will let her tell whoever she wants, including me in her own time.

  
  
  
  



	17. Fates! She Knows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter is bad at not being so obvious knowing about the Pregnancy.
> 
> Meanwhile, Persephone reminisces about her wedding to Aidoneus Hades while she plays with Baby's kicks and jabs.

I’ve unpacked my clothes and explored my childhood room a bit. It seems an age since I have been in this room, with all my childhood memories and bright well-loved clutter of years spent here.

Some of my trophies are in a box under the bed. There’s also the Diadem* Hephaestus made for me, and my favourite childhood stuffed dog that was on the shelf.

I find myself looking at the Diadem in the mirror. 

It’s so small now. 

Hades will probably have lots of crowns, Diadems and a Coronet+ or two made for our child before they are even thirteen… 

He promised he would probably try not to go over the top, but he has prerogative as a father and God of Wealth since this baby is gonna be our firstborn.

I remember seeing on Fatesbook he’d even had a crown like his own made for Cordon Bleu.

I won’t tease him too much about a tiny little type of crown, I suppose. 

Hades told me any child we might have would have a party thrown in their honour to be sworn in the new order of the Gods, and the whole idea of that makes me nervous… 

I draw the line at gold feeding spoons and sterling silver offering gifts though. 

_ Do I really want all the gods in the ** pantheon touching our baby?  _

_ Being jealous at the new position he or she will have in the Royal lineage of the Underworld?  _

I touch my belly and feel a part, perhaps a foot, knee, arm, or hand against mine for a moment. 

I read about this in the book Eros gave me.

“Do you want to play little one?”

I press lightly into the point of contact and laugh as another flutter puts another point of contact away from my hand. I press on that, playing, stimulating our baby.

“I feel so connected to you already… so much. Baba and I are going to be as close as anything. I promise.”

  
  
  


_ My eyes water as I think of Hades. Of our wedding day. _

”So, you want us to choose alternately for our wedding planning, sweetness? That's a fair idea.”

Hades’ look was genuine care and consideration for me the whole time the wedding was discussed.

”You get to choose the venue for the wedding. I don't think the three kingdoms will expect anything less than that since you are the last royal brother to marry.”

He took a deep breath in at that and released it slowly.

” even though we still have to also plan an official coronation, it's a fairly unspoken fact that you are the undisputed Queen of the Underworld.”

I smile at him and I feel how right this is.

”The Fates made it so.” I add.

He nods happily. I think it's the happiest he's ever been since our rooftop kiss. 

”They did and I’m glad that Hera sensed that and gave you the Internship Program placement at Underworld Corp.”

”Not too sure that putting me drunk in your car was the best way to meet you though, I’d never regret going to the Panathenea.”

Hades lights up with a thought that makes him glow neon midnight blue in his cheeks.

”Do you want a dress like the one that you had on that night or… Maybe you could go shopping with my Great-Nephew Eros?”

”I like simple and elegant dresses, so something like that one I borrowed from Artemis…”

We’re both thinking about what else we could discuss, and I notice that in his debate listening and discussing justly like the king he is, his crown is floating above his head. 

I hesitate before I speak, unsure what Hades answer would be. ‘Hades? What do you think about me wearing a crown for the wedding? I know that I'm not technically crowned Queen yet, but…’

”Sweetness I’d love to see that, as you are going to be my equal in every way, but only if you are comfortable with it…” He pauses, to check my reaction.

I find myself tearing up. He really is nothing like people expect, not even with me. ”Oh Hades, you really want to make me the equal to you, a monarch of an entire kingdom?!”

He shifts in his seat as our eyes meet, rimmed crimson and shiny with tears.

_ Instinctively I know what to do. I need to be close to him at this moment. My very soul is pulling towards him. _

I float into his arms and he adjusts, tucking my legs over his lap and supporting my back with his arm holding me at the small of my back, resting lightly in the chair he's sat in. 

I wetly laugh pleased as anything to be in his arms not unlike the evening of the Panathanea.

He speaks softly, his head bent down to capture my line of sight.

”Of course, I'll share the kingdom of the Underworld with you, Goddess…”

”You've proven many times you are more benevolent and powerful than me, even in Tartarus itself. You are already my equal in ways even since I showed you around Underworld Corp.”

”No other Goddess could terrify me further than when she ends up in Tartarus, impaling problematic shades with ornamental cherry trees and prove that she has the power to astonish me and bewitch my very primal Godliness with her power in the belly of my own company’s buildings.”

I whimper emotionally at his declaration and his hand strokes my back soothingly as he continues to earnestly profess his intentions.

”You are undoubtedly my equal. It should be so that you deserve nothing less than to be my equal in more than name and titles, Persephone.”

I'm trembling not in fear, but raw emotion. Pure joy, anticipation… Desire?

”Oh… Hades. I’d actually never thought you’d be pleased? I, I mean I encroached on your domain, and got my plants everywhere in the entrance to Tartarus…”

He continues to stroke my back soothingly as I finish admitting that, now making calming shush noises as the silence between our heartfelt words stretches.

I focus on my heartbeat. I hear his in between my own.

“It’s a considerable number of things to think about, considering a whole Kingdom, I know. It’s not something that has to happen all at once though… Perhaps we could start with something small.”

“You might like to continue working in the Library with the Shades, but maybe you could suggest some proposals? Or have an assistant?”

He smiles at me, closing his eyes in bliss as he rests his forehead against mine. 

“You could call me Aidoneus if you like? I don’t mind being called Hades, because it was, and is normal… I was just your boss before, but now we’ve been dating a while… Would you like that?”

I swallow and smile, nervously. 

“Aidoneus? I’d love… really, really love to be your equal in the Underworld. I love that you want me to be comfortable wearing a crown and that I can write more proposals for Underworld Corp.”

“It’s lovely that you want that for me, and that you want to make us equals not just as a couple, but to make me a Queen who is your equal as a wife.”

I look puzzled while thinking of the next part and Aidoneus cocks his head ready to listen further and understand better. 

“What happens if the coronation is part of the wedding? Does it matter if I were to wear a crown at the wedding before I was crowned as Queen?”

He searches my face, I assume now that this was for any signs of fear or something that would deter me from becoming Queen. Satisfied, he continues.

”Well, Coronations can happen before a wedding or as part of the time leading up to the wedding.”

”So Hera would be part of that?” I ask.

He nods, adding, ”Zeus too, since he's high King of the Gods. Only for the Crowning oath part though. The rest of it he’d be a witness to the Coronation and a wedding guest.” 

I realise that we have to figure out the roles of all the guests… ”Oof. How many guests even fit in the venue you want to hire?”

“I mean Hebe is definitely a great idea as a Flowergirl, and Storge can be a Pageboy…”

“Hecate has dibs on being the best man since I promised her when we were drinking in the last hundred years or so…” He adds.

“Right…”

Hades fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens the browser, putting his glasses out of the top pocket from his blazer with his teeth as he is searching with his opposite hand, the other still holding me close.

He elbows his glasses up his nose.

I snuggle into him shyly. 

”Oh my Gods, I love your glasses!” I breathe quietly.

_ I was glad to think he didn't hear me say that... _

”Almost as many seats as years I've been alive, sweet Goddess to-be-mine. Is that too many?”

”Ummmm… I guess there are Gods and Goddesses attending plus guests from the three realms, so no. It seems huge. But it's a Royal family wedding…”

”We'd be hosting the entire Greek Pantheon, so I think it’d be enough to invite citizens too. There are no kingdoms without the population…”

Just then he leans closer to me and I can feel his breath on my skin. 

I blush as He murmurs in my ear “...You have no idea what your opinion of my suits, my glasses or my kingdom does to my heart, Persephone.”

I decide to be bold. 

My crimson coloured sclerae expand and flash. My Ichor starts to electrify my bones and race in my veins “... Well, Aidoneus. When we marry, we’re going to be finding out what it does to both of us, together.” I order. 

Aidoneus groans breathily as his skin begins to sparkle and with the milky way, his adoring blood orange coloured gaze fixated on me. ”Oh fates, Goddess-to-be-mine… This kingdom shall be ours…”

  
  
  


A flitter of movement brings me out of the memory, and I coo “Did you like that story of Baba and I, μικρή βασιλικής?”

“Let’s sleep for a while.”

  
  


Outside in the corridor, Demeter smiles to herself as she passes Persephone’s room on the way to her own.

_ ” _ Oh little bean. You are going to be a great parent. I just know it _ ” _

μικρή βασιλικής - Little Royal

*Diadem- a decorated headband like crown, which is similar to a tiara, but has cloth as part of its design sometimes. 

\+ Coronet- a type of crown made of metal that doesn’t have arches like a typical crown might. This type of crown is usually metal and completely encircles the head.

** _ Pantheon -  _ a place or building that is dedicated to a group, hero or similar. 

In this case, a great building symbolising the seat of the twelve gods of Olympus, Zeus the high King of the Gods, Hera Goddess of Marriage, Poseidon God of the Seas, Demeter Goddess of the Harvest, Athena Goddess of Strategy, Apollo God of Music and Medicine, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Moon and Protector of Virgins, Ares God of Wars, technically Hephaestus, Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Hermes God of Travelers, Thieves and Deliveries, and also technically Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, and Families.


	18. Oh Goddess Mine, this Kingdom is Ours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is forced to go home earlier than he usually does when Hecate bewitches his desk and he can't work anyway for getting distracted thinking of his lovely wife.
> 
> He finds himself fantasizing with memories of their wedding day and enjoys the memories for a while...

Hecate had bewitched his damn desk. The stupid thing kept its drawers shut tight as soon as his watch display had hit five to nine, and when he’d tried to pry it open, it shrank to the size of an obol and had hidden under a filing cabinet.

Hades growled. “Sweet Zeus!”

He suddenly wanted to get out of his office as soon as possible before he broke some office equipment.

Deciding to run down some of the stairs helped get rid of some frustration at least. He got the lift down the other fifty-odd levels.

It was a lighter colour of the starlit sky than he was used to, and it evoked deep loneliness, settling in his chest and spreading to the pit of his stomach.

He hadn’t felt like this since before Persephone had chaotically and wonderfully burst into his life like the most hypnotic flower he’d ever laid eyes on.

Sighing, he willed the car lock to undo with a flicker of godly power and with that done, sat down heavily on the driver's seat.

”Ελα σπίτι, Σέρμπερους” (Come Home, Cerberus)  
he called, eyes aglow once more.

A woosh and Cerberus was panting in the backseat.

Hades revved the car, and it sped along, a shooting star in the setting darkness.

Cerberus whined and huffed, sensing his master's turbulent emotional state.

”Mustn't get too sad boy, Persephone won't be long in Sicily. Only three months of the year for harvest this time. She’ll want us to be self-sufficient when she's not in the Kingdom.”

Hades mused ”Honestly, am I just saying that to comfort the dog or myself the most…” as he pulled into the driveway.

His phone pinged and he brought the text up on his windshield with an upward swipe.

Dogsitter Centaur

I've brought the rest of the pack back for the Evening at your scheduled request, your Majesty.

Seen 10:35 PM

The car locked automatically after he and Cerberus got out and the lock clicked open after he willed it to.

”I couldn't be bothered with keys tonight. Gods, I need a hot shower…”

A few curious snuffles pushed sleepily against his gloved hand as he switched on the lights.

”Hello, Hell pack.”

Some winy yawns joined that and Cordon Bleu yipped by his food bowl hopefully.

”No chance in Tartarus, I know that the sitter feeds you at nine on the dot.”

He glanced at the fridge door. ”Oh, and she even left a note. ’Cerberus’ kibble and meat are in the fridge. Cordon Bleu tried to eat it before you got back, my Lord.’”

He floated the metal dish out of the fridge, and over to Cerberus who woofed appreciatively and scarfed down much to Bleu’s dismayed hopping about and barking.

The fridge door shut with a sealing thwock as he bounded up the stairs quickly, though weary from the emotional wash swishing around in his stomach.

Uncaringly he’d shucked off his clothes all the way to their bedroom and down the hall to the shower room.

The shower ran cold as his hands gripped the tap control and then it turned to a mixture of warmth and ambient temperature, which filled the expanse of the room with comforting humidity.

————————————————————————

I uncapped the pretentiously named ’Pomegranate Dreams’ shower gel Persephone had left behind and rubbed it luxuriously over my body’s lithe shapes and aching muscles, being careful not to irritate my ancient scars.

The cascades of water dripping down my body and thundering down on the tiles bring me to a different place, a memory that I cherish every moment of.

Our Wedding. The Royal Wedding the Underworld and its citizens waited years for…

”No Uncle, you'll have to wait to see her when we're there." Eros playfully scolds. He knows that I respect Persephone’s wishes.

Athena looks up from the coffee table, only momentarily, to add ”You’ll be fine Uncle. It's just the nerves, I promise.” She goes back to fussing over her owl, Patrocles on her shoulder.

Despite this advice I pace in my dress uniform, patent shined shoes in memorised step-together-step ready to walk up to the altar. Each step jingles my medals,  
swishing with metal clinks against each other.

Storge joins alongside me, his little legs taking exaggerated strides to keep up, his pageantry uniform a mirror image of my own, but to his size.

I catch how much the effort of keeping up with my pacing is tiring him and I slow to a walk.

”Sorry, Storge…”

He looks up at me expectantly and I bend down slightly since he's only a year older than Hebe, and a foot taller than her.

He huffs for air before speaking.  
”Uncle H, Miss Persephone’s really nice and she deserves to be really happy and look like a really pretty Queen… It's okay for that to take time…”

Fates, must all my little nephews, grand nephews and nieces be so emotionally intelligent?!

”Yes, of course, Storge.” I tell him kindly. He fiddles with his brocade rope and tassels absentmindedly as he walks up to the door of the spare bedroom where Eros guards Persephone getting ready.

I stifle a laugh as he covers his eyes with one hand and peeks his head in a gap in the door Eros has opened for him slightly.

”Hebe? We gotta be out before Miss Persephone to go with her in the car!” he announces excitedly.

Hebe ducks out through the gap between the door and under Eros’ arm.

She touches Storge’s arm as she pulls the door shut with a click.

He opens his eyes and gasps. ”Woah! You look really good Hebe!”

Zeus and Poseidon amble through the preparation crowd of Gods and Goddesses and I lose the ability to hear the rest of Hebe and Storge’s conversation.

”Ready, Big Bro?” asks Poseidon, seriously curious.

I swallow. ”Is this what it feels like? When it was you and Amphrititie getting married, I don't really remember that you were nervous…”

Poseidon quite quickly adds, ”Well she was the one daughter of Oceanus that my soul’s siren song called to… So yeah, I didn't really look nervous. I was, but I figured… She said she would love to marry me one day, and when I asked. She said yes and we did.”

”You just gotta ride the wave of trust… Cos she totally does trust you. Everyone could feel it when you were borderline God and Goddess mode at court. I know she trusts you, Hades.”

Zeus clears his throat, not used to hearing such outpouring of brotherly love not directed at him only.

“Yes, Yes. We get it. He’s in love and it’s his wedding day, and he’s nervous. They’re in love and she’s going to be his wife, the Queen.”

I deign a need to correct him. Zeus’ misogyny knows no bounds, and Poseidon, Hera, and others have tried to make him see how bad it makes him look.

“She’s going to be the Queen equal to my role in this Kingdom. Not just a Queen that will be a wife.”

Poseidon’s pupils blow wide for a moment and Zeus looks a mixture of peeved and bored.

“Woah, Bro! Like me with the equivalent ruler thing! Niiice!”

He fistbumps me.

Zeus opens his mouth to say something when Hera and Eros bustle over.

Eros speaks first and he's practically vibrating with joy and excitement. ”The Queen-to-be is ready, Hades! You and the big three should be okay to get in the car to your temple ’O Love!”

Hera smiles, her hand on Eros's shoulder.

”So if we all split into two groups, with the exception of the guests of the three realms who have already RSVP’d and are staying in the mortal realm for the wedding.”

She announces loudly using her Goddess powers to boost the information to the household of wedding-goers.

”Okay! Car one, Big three, Best ”Man” and Pageboys! You can go now,  
Car two, Bridal party and flower girls! Wait until the Groom’s car has left!”

I'm delirious with nervous energy as I get out of the front door and approach the Black Limo adorned with a huge pink bow from the bonnet and golden blooms laced through the bow itself.

The bridal car we pass by on the drive is a white limo decorated with a big blue bow and red roses with orange Lillies.

Hecate has her suit in a dry-cleaning cover as she passes us. ”Don’t worry about the mortals seeing the cars, I enchanted them with glamours.”

She gets in the driver's seat and Poseidon, Myself and Zeus get in the back. I would have preferred to sit next to Storge and Ludus…

As if some higher power read my mind, Cerberus appears in between me and Zeus teleporting Ludus and Storge with him.

Zeus grumbles ”So the dog is the best man too? And the children get to sit next to you two, while I have to share a seat with a hellhound?! I'm a King!”

Hecate turns on the window tinting control and pulls down the divider. ”With all due respect, High majesty… You are all Kings. ...And the Car arrangements were planned out by Queen Hera and Queen-to-be Persephone. Take it up with them.”

She pulls the divider back up again and we drive off, everyone adjusting their neck support on the seatbelt.

Zeus is miraculously quite quiet.

Poseidon starts up a conversation to fill the silence.

”So, what is going on with Persephone’s apartment? Does she own it after today or did you give her the keys when you made her an honorary citizen of Dis Kingdom?”

I see what he did there but part of me really is too nervous to laugh.

Ludus and Storge burst into gales of laughter and snorting. I find myself grinning nervously from ear to ear, even though I feel as if I can't laugh.

”-But seriously, are you going to give her the apartment as a wedding present or something like that?”  
Poseidon continues to inquire.

“She said I’m not allowed to give her gifts at work but I was giving her asylum in my kingdom at the time, so I don’t think it counts?” I reason.

Zeus harrumphs and stares out the window.

Ludus pipes up. “Mummy says emotional boundaries are really healthy. If you didn’t give Miss Persephone the apartment so you felt better about it, and did it so she was safe, then that’s really good.”

Poseidon pats Ludus on the shoulder encouragingly.

“Yeah, buddy. ‘Dite’s right. Emotional boundaries are important, in relationships. Friendly ones or Romantic.”

Cerberus snorts in bliss as Storge rubs his belly.  
Zeus tries unsuccessfully to get Cerberus’ quivering rump and back legs of his lap.

I hide my huge smile with a swallow and suggest,  
”Come sit between me and Uncle Poseidon boys. That way we can stroke Cerberus without annoying Zeus, eh?”

The boys unclip their seatbelts quickly and clamber over to sit between us. Cerberus rolls off Zeus and shifts over, as Poseidon and I do up Storge and Ludus’ seatbelts to help them.

Zeus blusters ”That dog ever do anything you tell him? He wouldn't get off me!”

I decide to answer his question.

”He does what I say most of the time. He obeys Persephone outright though. Always has, from what she's told me of how he turned up on multiple occasions when she needed help.”

”See that’s the problem! Why does she have control over your dog and your heart? May as well have your balls in her handbag…”

”Ewwwww!” Chorus Ludus and Storge simultaneously, their hands over their ears, disgusted.

”Dude! The kids are here!” Poseidon hisses. He actually looks cross. Poseidon never gets cross.

I lean over to the opposite seat, making sure Ludus and Storge are out of earshot.

”Seriously Zeus?! What is with you and talking about my balls and talking about women like you own them all?!” I harshly whisper.

Technically Zeus owns mortal man as a present from Prometheus. But not Women, because Athena took charge of them on Prometheus’ request. But, he certainly doesn't own goddesses, even though he's high King.

Hecate slides the Limo’s divider back to speak to us.

She's trying hard to be respectful, but I can tell Zeus is on her last nerve.

”Your Majesty? We’re approaching the town of Epirus soon. It’s best not to draw attention where we don’t want it with us being in the mortal world now.”

I glance behind us. The bridal car shimmers with the magic of a glamour, but it’s definitely behind us, just about.

Poseidon and Ludus are whispering about something. Ludus looks really uncomfortable.

Poseidon leans over and whispers to me conspicuously.

“Ludus says he has to go. We gotta stop the car.”

What, now?! I whisper back.

Ludus squirms. Storge looks concerned.

“Dude now! We’ve been driving for like four hours.”

I clear my throat.

“Hecate? Can we stop? We have a bit of an emergency back here.”

The Limo’s tires squeak and we pull into a clearing not far from the town.

Poseidon, Ludus and I get out.

“No way am I getting out!” Grumbles Zeus.

“Fine. Stay with Hecate, Storge and Cerberus in the Limo.”

I find Ludus and Poseidon near a big oak. I try to look nonchalantly in the opposite direction.

I guess it’s okay. We’re kind of early anyway because my watch says ten to nine.

Poseidon pulls some water out of a stream so Ludus can clean his hands.

We leave.

After a while, the city of Ephyra comes into view and Hecate parks up.

It’s been a little while since we started walking and the children are lagging, tiredly.

“The Temple isn’t far from here, Storge. I don’t suppose you have seen much of the mortal world. Wanna ride on my shoulders?”

He nods sleepily and I hoist him up. Poseidon does the same thing with Storge.

Hecate snickers as Cerberus herds Zeus who is lagging behind for a different reason.

At the Temple, we are greeted by Hera.

“Fantastic, you’re really on the dot! I assume that you know where to stand during the wedding... Persephone will be walking up the aisle with Storge and Ludus, giving the citizens a great chance to see her dress.”

“For the Coronation, you sit to her left in the first seat of the third row by Poseidon, so she can see you and won’t get nervous.”

”Right, ” I answer. ”Then, I summon my Bident and transfer it to her at the covered dais so you and Zeus can swear her in. Then, once she's crowned she can summon her Crown I made.”

Hecate adds nodding. ”Yes, we’ve been practising the magic of that summoning and she's pretty much got it.”

I smile at that.

Guests start filing in, and Hera bustles off to give Eros his rundown.

I take my seat by Poseidon.

Zeus leans over to us from where he stands. ”She’s really something when she gets to organise a wedding isn't she?” his eyes are glazed over, following her possessively around the room.

The seats are all full now.

There's a collective gasp as Persephone enters with Ludus and Storge holding the short, elegant train on her dress.

Her eyes meet mine and a wreath of flowers bloom on her head, her magic travelling, cascading bright calla lily petals as she walks to the dais.

I’m transfixed as she sits down on the black Tourmaline throne.

Hera and Zeus' eyes glow with their power. They speak in tandem.

”By the powers within me as King of Gods-”  
”By the powers that be in my role as Goddess of this Ceremony-”

That's my cue.

I channel my power and transfer it to Persephone, giving her a boost to call my Bident from the bonds of all magic binds holding it in the Underworld aether.

The crowd is enraptured as the Bident materialises in her hand, as the sceptre of this ceremony.

Poseidon nudges me, nodding in amazement. He knows what it means for her to be able to summon it.

Zeus and Hera continue. ”We hereby crown the Queen in her own right, the Goddess of Spring, Persephone Proserpina, Dread Queen of the Underworld."

The covered part over the dais disappears with a distinct snap from Hecate in the same row as Poseidon and I.

Zeus finds a seat behind our row, and I summon my Coronet crown.

Standing I walk with Hecate, Poseidon and Cerberus to the newly crowned Queen.

Hecate and Poseidon bow in respect and the reaction is a resounding ”Awwww!” as Cerberus bows in the way he was trained to, nose the to the ground with one paw in the air.

Here's my part.

I approach the dais and drop to my knee, bowing my head in response to her Majesty.

She speaks. ”Please Rise.”

We do, and I turn to her left side, waiting. She gets up from her throne.

The balance of power is forever 50% 50% between us now, Oh Dread Queen.

Hecate takes her place to the left of the throne, a royal advisor to the crown.

Poseidon bows his head before retreating backwards facing her, to sit in the front row with Storge and Ludus.

Persephone turns to face me and smiles.

Hecate snaps her fingers and the Throne takes its rightful place beside mine in the Underworld in finality.

Hera approaches us to take the next phase of the ceremony, Her power now solely in play as officiate of holy matrimony.

The roof of the temple shakes slightly as I use my power with Persephone together to move the roof so that the starlight spills in. I feel the rush of power as Persephone allows shoots of grasses and night blooms to appear through the cut stone cracks between each slab.

Hera nods in acknowledgement ”In the presence of Mother Gaia and Great father of all, Ouranos, we witness the soul binding of Hades Aidoneus, Crown ruler and high Judge of the departed, and Queen Persephone, Goddess of Spring rebirth, Bringer of Death, yet Destroyer of it, the Bringer of knowledgeable light to the Kingdom of darkness.”

”Your Majesties, the rings.”

Eros swoops in deftly with his wings outstretched, carrying the ring boxes on a pillow.

Hera takes each box and Eros dematerialises his wings, sitting in the crowd, with a quick step to the left.

I find my voice for my royal pledge.

”Queen Persephone, from this day forth I vow to rule alongside you as your equal, both as King and Husband.”

”You shall be my equal in every way, from my wealth and realm of influence to my legions and dominions, ruling the width and breadth of the realm of the Underworld.

All that crawls, slithers, and creeps at our feet, is yours as it is mine. All will bow down, every spirit and shade entering pay homage, and every voice who calls will dare not utter a breath in disrespect.

As Husband to you, I offer my oath of fidelity and equality, ensure faithfulness, sustain honesty, uphold rights and privileges owed as it is right and yours. With this crown, I acknowledge you as Queen. With this ring, I pledge my word and honour. With my vows, I endow all I am.”

I slip the ring I made for her on her finger. The gemstones set in it, catch in the ethereal moonlight and bounce around the temple. The crown I crafted appears atop her floral designs with a flourish of my hand.

She takes my hands and her eyes shine with sincerity.

“As Queen to my King; I sit, stand, and rule shoulder to shoulder and brow to brow. This crown no more heavier or lighter on my head than yours. Equal in all proportions of rank and rights, I will not subjugate or dominate, undermine or oust his influences or rights.”

“I will be honouring the crown as bequeathed to me, not owed to me or fought for. As Wife to my Husband, my dowry, my oaths of fidelity and honour to his name, Royal household and kingdom. More than headrest for crown and wearer for wedding band, my "I do" will be more for my king and husband, because of him. His struggle is my struggle to bear alongside. He is my King, and I am his Queen for our eternity.”

I slip the ring that Hephaestus helped me design with some of Aidoneus’ gems set around it.

We turn to face Hera, our wedding rings glowing as they did when I first had contact with Persephone, our magic melding with each other.

Hera’s power spreads like star fragments washing over us, her eyes and golden glowing skin radiant.

“You may kiss your betrothed.”

Lifting the golden veil and carefully arranging it over her crown’s points and flower blooms, I lean in to meet her awaiting lips.

I feel as if her kiss under the streamlined moonlight and tussocks of wildflowers under our feet is a balm to my very soul.

—————————————————–————

I drift back to the present, my steamy shower in the bathroom. I’m practically primal just thinking about her.

My penis is half erect, hanging just above my navel with the raw, feral energy of my godhood, and a luxurious slow stroke is enough to drive the points of my teeth into my bottom lip.

Encircling my head with comet streaked fingers, the crown weeps. I massage the slickness into my shaft and balls fondling them until I feel lightheaded with pure pleasure, and I tug back and forth around my shaft faster.

My vision turns pomegranate crimson, and I’m feeling the delicious zing of being on the edge.

My ichor sings as I’m panting wildly, a beast chasing release.

As I feel it crash, I growl darkly in the throes of ecstasy “Oh! Goddess Mine, My Queen Persephone! This Kingdom is ours, its King solely yours!”


	19. Demeter tries her best not to be obvious...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone oversleeps the Dinner, and Demeter slips up with the not-being-so-obvious part when it comes to Pregnancy dietary requirements and wanting the best for her daughter and unborn grandbaby.

When Persephone woke up, she was sure she had overslept.  _ Why had none of the nymphs woke her, as Demeter said they would?  _

Sliding out of the light bed linen, she padded off in the direction of the Dining hall.

A few Nymphs sat sporadically around eating, but Persephone was definitely sure she’d overslept now.

Demeter sat at the largest table, a tantalising spread of food before her.

Persephone felt a somersault in her belly at the smell of the selection as she drew a chair and gratefully sat down.

“Mama, did I oversleep the dinnertime? There don’t seem to be many nymphs here eating…”

Demeter regarded her daughter gently.

“You did a bit, my daughter. But it doesn’t really matter. You were tired from the journey, I’m sure. Take something filling for your plate.”

_ Something is not quite right here… _

Persephone’s hand hovered over a plate of granary rolls, and she saw her mother stare intently at her plate. 

When she took some basil and tomato chutney for her roll, she looked at Demeter curiously and Demeter pretended to be absorbed in her rosemary and olive focaccia bread.

Then she noticed it. 

Her mother was drinking spring water. Demeter loved barley water and ale from her best hops. They had even had a Juniper berry Gin export deal exclusively for Hera Juno, because Hebe was the cupbearer of the Gods and “Must know all the mixers and alcohols to be successful.”

The table only has a few options for the nymphs who eat fish too… tuna is completely absent, while there is plenty of pickled Anchovies and salmon pieces that a Nemaraid is occupied with eating.

There’s no egg omelettes or **tiganites available, and the nymphs eating the absent foods on the table huddle over their plates, guiltily as Persephone regards them casually observing the other tables.

It’s obvious that the field produce has been practically flooded by water Nymphs to overly clean it, and there’s an abundance of nuts and fruit that while Persephone is definitely used to from several years of picking competitions, seems too much. 

Even for Demeter’s health guides for the various nymphs.

_ They only did this when Zeus used to bring Nymphs around to hide… _

_ Oh _ . 

Oh no. 

My Mother knows I’m Pregnant!

_ I’ve gotta talk to Hades! _

Persephone calmly finished eating from a bunch of grapes and seeds on her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“Thank you for allowing me to dine so late, Mother. Please let me know tomorrow morning when we are to start harvesting what hasn’t been already.” Enthused Persephone, more casual and polite than she  _ actually really  _ felt.

As soon as she was out of earshot, she pelted down the corridor as fast as she could and seized the Glamoured Pluto brooch on her *Himation.

Transforming it gently back, she closed her door as if to get ready to sleep, throwing her cloak around her shoulders and drawing her knees up on the bed, her back against the wall.

She prayed to the fates Hades would accept her videocall request.

The pickup noise sounded and Hades’ Office came into view. He had his glasses perched on the end of the point of his nose, shirtsleeves rolled up, blazer off, hair tousled in thought, a fountain pen in frame on the stack of Out tray paperwork.

He was obviously getting ready to head home from work.

Persephone took a deep breath to tamp down her panic.

“Hades, the way Mama was today when I arrived… they way she allowed Hermes to carry in my bag,  **and stay** until he could travel back… the fact no nymph came to wake me when I  _ overslept _ dinner call, and with the reduced food groups-  **just** like when Zeus world force her to hide pregnant nymphs from Hera…”

She watched the emotional realisation play over her Husband’s features.

Then she whispered, urgently her voice cracking.

“Hades...She Knows!”

  
  


*Himation - A cloak of wool, used as a blanket, or lightweight shield for men and essential clothing for fashionable women in Ancient Greece.

** Tiganites - Greek mini dough pancakes, made with flour and eggs, usually served with honey and chopped up nuts.


	20. Paternal Panic

Hades was relaxing a little after getting on top of his emails and paperwork now He’d taken back the CEO position of the company as Persephone was in Sicily for harvest.

Tousling his hair in thought, he found he had his fountain pen in his mouth, as he was quite adamant he’d stick to not smoking as he’d stopped just before Persephone’s disappearance and court case on finding her once again.

It was incredibly tough as even though it’d been a long while since he’d actually had cigar boxes in the house or in his desk drawer somewhere, but he still found himself absentmindedly sticking things in the corner of his mouth.

He’d just put the pen on top of the Out tray paperwork when his phone lit up with a videocall request.

###  **Incoming video call-**

###  **🌸👑💎Queen Persephone💎👑🌸**

###  **Answer Call?**

###  **Message back?**

Hades prodded the answer button quickly, excited to hear from his wife.

Until he noticed that she was very panicked.

Concern knitting his brows together he watched as Persephone swallowed and began to tell him what she was ringing him for, twisting her wedding ring on her finger in agitation.

”Hades, the way Mama was today when I arrived… they way she allowed Hermes to carry in my bag,  **and stay** until he could travel back… the fact no nymph came to wake me when I  _ overslept _ dinner call, and with the reduced food groups-  **just** like when Zeus world force her to hide pregnant nymphs from Hera…”

“Hades...She Knows!”

Emotional realisation played over his features, his eyes widening at the revelations that Zeus had forced Demeter to harbour his various pregnant lovers, that she'd broken her rule about having no men in the Barley Co. Living complex  _ just  _ to help Persephone, and that she’d obviously found out that Persephone was carrying her first grandchild.

Hades swallowed. 

_ Would Demeter completely blame him and turn up, pitchfork in hand to beat him senseless? She would probably like Persephone to raise the child in the mortal world where he would never see them or something- _

**_No. Stop, Demeter is trying. The letter was evidence of that._ **

He needed to assure his Queen for her worries were equally his own to help talk about as much as his were.

”Dear butterfly Queen, I'm sure that Demeter is simply trying to help and not trying to pressure you to tell her until you want to… It just seems like she's being clumsy in going about doing it.”

”If you want, when you are ready to talk about the pregnancy with Demeter and not just a few of the nymphs or something, I'll transfer over and we can tell her together.”

”A show of solidarity is bound to reassure her that we'll both be involved in the *μικρή βασιλικής’s life as great parents just like we've been planning.”

* Little Royal/μικρή βασιλικής


	21. Dreaming of His eyes and her powers united...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone can't sleep very well one evening and thinks of all the possibilities for the magic growing inside of her until she hopefully can.
> 
> She and Aidoneus would love a daughter to be a Princess of the realm but, equally a son to be a Prince of the Underworld too...

# Dreaming of his eyes and her powers united...

Persephone lay awake somehow, too tired to stay awake and yet too tired to sleep, her hair fanned out on the pillow from endlessly pushing it away from the back of her neck.

Her mind was too noisy and she raced through her hopes for their child weary, but ever hopeful.

Would their firstborn take after her or Hades?

  
  


“Aidoneus would adore a little rosy pink, sea blue or violet Princess, If how much he cherishes and spoils Hebe is anything to go by…” She whispered reverently in thought. 

A daughter would be welcome, with Hades coiffed snowdrifts of curls and floral based powers like her own, trying on her crowns, her shoes and playing with her flowy chitons in fits of giggles that decorated the room with drifting flower petals, flowing from her hair as she twirled around merrily.

Persephone also adored the idea of a cherub-like boy tearing about, with her eyes and his handsome face, cheekily running around dusted with celestial wonders like his father, as he flung his clothes off at bathtime before bed, with her Aidoneus chasing him, towel outstretched to capture the loveable rascal.

“I’d also be joyful if we had a Prince, too. A little blue boy, maybe a little pair of wings like Eros or Thanatos?, Ooh, maybe he’d have a mixture of our powers…”, Her eyes glistened with tears as she hugged the growing bump, lovingly. 

“Aidoneus might like more than one child too… He’s been so amazing during this Pregnancy and If Fertility powers are as strong after Pregnancy as Amphitrite described hers becoming after having Triton…”

Persephone closed her eyes and drew a little power, inhaling the heavenly scent of fresh Lavender growing around her headboard.

She mused “The Royals always have more than one child and it’s almost always expected, according to Hera...but, it really depends on our decision as a couple together.”

Either way, she and her King were going to enjoy the moments they’d share with any child or indeed children if the Fates allowed.


	22. The Fates see a New Tape Developing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after Persephone’s wishes permeate in her sleepless exhausted mind, Clotho sees a film reel of negatives develop in the chemicals of magic...

#  The Fates see the New tape develop

“Oooh, Sister! developing a new negative for a tape of the future royal baby I see?”

”Yes, the reel is pretty tangible at the moment, there's definitely a join in the celluloid… Ah! Here.” 

”A young roman child… Caenis? ahh no, sister! Surely Caeneus?”

”So different to how Greek children dress in Rome…”

”Either way they're fated in some bond. The Royal Lord and Lady of the Bident will be pleased to know that their Prince or Princess will have a companion in their future…”

”Fated companion or consort? Only time will tell us, sisters.”


	23. Her Mother’s instinct regarding her Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter is sickly sweet and fusses. This annoys Persephone immensely, even if comes from a place of love...
> 
> Exhausted and close to saying something she’d regret even after the call with Hades.

Persephone felt Giga drained. The videocall she’d had with Hades the night before had definitely helped her calm down, and it was sweet that he was willing to show Demeter a united front once again, like on their wedding day when Demeter had refused to attend. This time, however, Demeter had been writing letters and trying her best to do better for her concerning her daughter's freedoms, her respect owed as she was a Queen in her own right, and the pregnancy. 

Demeter had not so subtly been hinting that she knew and wasn’t cross in the slightest but, for Persephone this was her first harvest since getting pregnant and the fear that she’d somehow be thought of as less useful a harvest worker to her mother and the nymphs, because she was five months pregnant tired her out more.

Nevertheless, she swung the scythe surely each time, and extra nymphs assisted her to arrange the cut wheat into tied shocks. 

Her mother came to collect the shocks, smiling. “How are you doing in this heat, everyone? I can get some of the sea nymphs to make iced lemon water if anyone’s thirsty?” 

“That does sound nice my Lady. I would like some.” replied a pink and purple nymph.

“I would like some also, mother.” decided Persephone.

Demeter regarded her, smiling genuinely. “Of course dear, I’ll tell them to bring out a pitcher.”

Persephone resumed her reaping, becoming absorbed in it until the nymphs stopped and sat down at the edge of the wheat field. Persephone moved to join them, but Demeter rushed over with a seat and the nymphs carrying cups and pitchers of iced lemon water.

Persephone sat down gratefully, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about not sitting with the nymphs as she had always done. 

_Now Mama knows it’ll be a long harvest in the mortal realm..._


	24. Hades joins parental classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades tries to prepare for Fatherhood, and scares himself a bit...

His company had the best gym membership package, and he personally made sure that there were a number of pamphlets advertising the most affordable health care plans and sexual support.

They also had a creche for the parents that worked at Underworld Corp. Which Hades had once found torture to him seeing all the little monsterlings spring around on baby bouncers or make paintings with their hoof, claw or furry paw prints around brightly coloured various shaped tables. 

Today though, he ventured in there to speak to the elderly bespectacled Hydra before the creche started.

She was wiping down the table and putting pots of crayons on each, as she dragged an even number of chairs to one each time.

Suddenly a head whipped around while the others busied themselves with other tasks that the body was doing and noticed him.

”Hello, Dearie.” 

She tried to refocus, tilting her scaly neck so her glasses slipped back up her snout. ”Youngblood Aidoneus… It's been a long while since you established the creche here sir. Anything that I can help you with?”

He swallowed, feeling like a naughty schoolboy under her dragoon serious gaze.

”Could you please tell me, when do the Parental classes start?”

”They’re a live-streamed series of classes from the Underworld Health Centre clinic. You should be able to just sign up and join them via voice chat, video or both.”

Hades swallowed. Would anyone at the clinic remember his voice?

“Do you have a leaflet or something about it for me?”

The Gorgon bustled round, having finished organising the desks and chairs and rummaged in her desk. Hades could see several children’s drawings dedicated to the minder, along with assorted pens for writing, some sticky labels and a container of Lollipops rolling back and forth as she sought to grab one from a stack of little booklets under the sweet jar.

He nodded to acknowledge her, smiling as he turned and left bounding up the stairwell two at a time until he reached his office.

Booting up his desktop PC, he quickly consulted the little booklet for the time of the first livestream aimed at parents expecting children.

He had enough time to make a username for the livestream service the Medical clinic used and watch the stream as a voice chat participant only. _That’s enough for now until I can reveal my identity after the μικρή βασιλική* is born._

#  **A.H. has joined the Underworld Clinic Livestream**

_A.H. is Typing..._

My wife is expecting our first child in four months… What can I do to help that I’m not already doing?


	25. Fated Queen, Titaness, Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades dreams about the court case where the whole three Kingdoms discovered Persephone was a true Dread Queen with the power to command her King...

Hades found himself dreaming of a fated Titaness, a righteous Queen. Persephone. Of the first time he’d seen her Goddess form.

A crown of thorns threaded with large floppy Black-eyed Susan flowers.

One moment he had his arm supportively around Persephone, with Hecate and Athena trying to disperse the crowd, the next someone threw something at the both of them and there was a crashing wave of power that flowed into his nostrils and thrummed into his blood, turning his vision red as he stepped up to block it automatically.

When he next looked across behind himself to check Persephone was okay, he saw an unbelievable sight. The young Goddess was a breathtaking behemoth Titaness, wings of poison oak pointed to the sky and ivy cascading down the back of her dress, eyes aglow like fire Rubies.

Screaming was echoing around like thunder as the both of them were seen in Titan God forms.

Some News anchor practically yelled ”Oh, Tartarus! the dumb purple creep just got charged with raping the future Queen of the Underworld!”

His Primal Godhood practically roared out, ”My fated Queen… You have your justice. What would you like next?” 

Then they transferred away to Persephone’s apartment to collect whatever it was that she wanted. 

He knew she was still young, and despite what her Goddesshood had rasped sexily inside his head, she’d probably crash due to the day’s exhaustion piled onto that whole weeks and weeks’ worth of stress and traumatic retelling of Apollo’s abuse. Being unable to return to Olympus as a Citizen, Hades had made her a Citizen of Dis, the Underworld.

Nevertheless, he transferred her home with him, ignoring Cerberus’ confused wuffle at seeing his primal master carry a giant Goddess into the master bedroom.

Once there, he saw Persephone’s power level diminishing, and he laid her on the bed, propping her head on the pillow.

_I know how that feels, Sweetness. It can be exhausting when your Godhood wants something you don’t have energy for._

He shrank back down to his accustomed size, but he found it difficult to coerce his skin and pupils back to their usual colour, especially after he noticed how she smelled of nectar and how she cried in tiredness and frustration. 

Fetching a flannel to dry her teary face, he first ran the sink tap very cold and plunged his hands in it to splash his own. 

_Don’t be such a dirty old man. It's just the Primal desire that she was showing then._

_She doesn’t want you, not right now. She needs to sleep and eat well for weeks at least, what with all the Primal power she’s just used up._

When he returned she’d apparently stripped off her clothes and was wearing one of his Underworld Corp tees as overly large Pyjamas, and had wearily tried to burrow her way into the duvet with her legs.

His skin had returned to its usual cornflower blue pallor by now, he giggled softly at the sight of how sweet she was sleepily trying to organise her hair so she wouldn’t sleep on it, he helped her into the large duvet, and lifted her hair up as he fluffed her pillow.

_Mental note: I’m sure she’d appreciate some hair ties, I’ll ask Megaera where she gets hers…_

When her plainative sleepy voice asked, “Will you hold me, like you did before?” He felt his heart squeeze hopefully. 

He pulled a pair of lounge wear trousers out of the closet along with a tee for himself, and wandered to the bathroom. “I’ll just be right out, okay Sweetness?” 

Fetching a flannel to dry her teary face, he first ran the sink tap very cold and plunged his hands in it to splash his own.

_Don’t be such a dirty old man. She doesn’t want you, not right now. She needs to sleep and eat well for weeks at least, what with all the Primal power she’s just used up._

When he returned she’d apparently stripped off her clothes and was wearing one of his Underworld Corp tees as overly large Pyjamas, and had wearily tried to burrow her way into the duvet with her legs.

His skin had returned to its usual cornflower blue pallor by now, he giggled softly at the sight of how sweet she was sleepily trying to organise her hair so she wouldn’t sleep on it, he helped her into the large duvet, and lifted her hair up as he fluffed her pillow.

_Mental note: I’m sure she’d appreciate some hair ties, I’ll ask Megaera where she gets hers…_

When he’d dressed and got into bed, and held her comfortingly, his arm respectfully around her back… Then, the scene changed and his ichor laced with ice.

_Not another nightmare, please, no!_

But he wasn’t in Titan form. He was in Sicily, but he was still wearing the tee and loungewear. 

_SHIT. He was PROJECTING AT DEMETER’S. AT 11PM_ … even if she hadn’t been planning to, he was sure she would beat him with a pitchfork…

Then he saw her.

His gorgeously pregnant wife, standing looking at the moon, her chiton rippling in the breeze.

She’d noticed him, and she turned her head, to gaze in his direction.

“Aidoneus…” she greeted, softly.

“Persephone…” 

”You arrived here just when I was thinking I needed to talk with you.”

”Of course, my Queen. I will always come to you, summoned, meditated thought or any other way. For you, and as an example to λίγο βασιλικός*. How could I not when I promised to be here for you and I to talk with Demeter to discuss her involvement as a Grandmother?”

She beams at hearing the affectionate nickname for our unborn baby.

”My mother knows that I am carrying, and I think part of her is happy because I am experiencing what she did, independence in pregnancy, but I think some part of her still believes, as the Nymphs Zeus once slept with did today, that I was forced to give you a Royal heir.”

I try to not look hurt, but there's a dull ache in my nose that travels to the pit of my stomach.

”I can imagine she does. She didn't attend the wedding so she doesn't quite know how much you mean to me. We have similar approaches to loving you, because I can tell she loves you as much as I do, but her choices and methods of showing that love are different…”

”The moment you summoned me by projected thought, I saw you. Breath-stealing magnificent in front of the Harvest moon, outlining the silhouette of a Goddess in her elements, both in fertility and bountiful, filling harvests. My Queen, outlined against the dark night like the powerful dangerous deity I know she is.”

She glows with health on her home soil, once my own also, and the moon highlights her as it did on our wedding day.

”You make me bloom with embarrassment, I might ruin this perfect moment…”

”Oh come now, Dear Goddess. Some families are more work than others, but I can make peace with Demeter if it means that she can have a role in the life of our Prince or Princess. For what it's worth to you, I would do anything to see you mentally and emotionally well.”

”-and I vowed to also on our wedding day. I would have married you if you were just the God of Bad Decisions…”

She blows a kiss at me and I step close to her, kissing her belly through the layered fabric of her clothing.

”- And I kind of am, but being a King beside a Queen as amazing as you is beyond my wildest hopes and dreams I had forgotten…”

”So, Tomorrow morning? Wear the least intimidating crown and Ionic chiton** you have maybe?”

”Of course, Persephone. Anything that makes it clear that I care for you as respectfully and as reverently as you deserve in your own right as Goddess, the fated Queen of Dis, city of the Underworld and Mother of our first child, yet to be born.”

  
  


* Little Royal- λίγο βασιλικός

**Ionic Chiton - A longer piece of fabric chiton worn by men and women which was just above their feet.


	26. Persephone talks to the once bedded Nymphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone assures her childhood Nymph friends Hades and the baby is all she's ever wanted and asks them for advice.

It’d been something she’d known at least a little since Zeus had burned Demeter’s wheat field when she was a young girl. Other Nymphs having littler Nymphs or Godlings with them which Persephone played with when she wasn’t trying to make her mother proud of fledgling powers.

Now she understood how it was better, being a scandal and abuse survivor due to Apollo’s actions.

  
  


She thought of what happened after weeks of court…

The swarm of hecklers directed both her and at Apollo in handcuffs, being led away by the Furies and trying to get compromising photos of Her, near tears of joy, fatigue and shock, a crown of thorns threaded with large floppy Black-eyed Susan flowers, the way she could tell Hades was tense by how his arm felt against the small of her back, how she could tell he was close to going Feral by how she could hear his teeth grinding against each other as they sharpened…

Hecate was in front with Athena, trying to disperse crowds in front, and she was 

Exhausted, trying not to cry too much behind her dark glasses as she felt her crown of thorns and black-eyed Susans get seemingly heavier with every couple of steps she took.

Then someone stepped super far back, and tossed something headlong at the both of them… Persephone felt her body course with fast pumping ichor at the shock. 

Hades had jumped in front to defend her, ever the gentleman just as her Godesshood burst with power that swirled around in the air... 

When Hades next looked back at her behind himself to check if she was okay, she saw him as she had at the Hospital with Alex Petre. 

The older God was ever breathtaking, his suit flapping with the pure power of celestial bodies painted aros his scarred body melding with hers of flower petals and the sickly smell of poisoned Oak and ivy hanging in the air, as her wings pointed up and the ivy grew down and around her dress…

His Kingly voice boomed announcing to the world that she was a victor of the cruelty she’d survived, a Queen in her own right by his side, while his voice echoed in her head, blocking out the screaming of the media mob in fear. “Fated Titaness Queen, you have justice… What would you have next?”

Then she remembered feeling her ichor travel south as she growled, “Take me home…” internally for his Godhood only to hear, and they transferred to the flat he’d given her during the trial, before finally appearing in the grand art deco mansion, in the Master suite.

As the power drained the little emotional and physical energy she had, he helped her into one of his shirts as pajamas, and washed her face of tears with a cool cloth, and began tucking her into bed beside him. 

“Hold me, like you did before?” she softly pleaded. He had held her close like she was to him, the most precious thing he couldn’t even begin to comprehend still.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

and she decided that’s she could ask the Nymphs she knew in childhood that had been taken advantage of by Zeus for advice on her pregnancy and really for reassurance on how to deal with how Demeter was acting so well meaningly obvious, aside from all but shouting “I KNOW YOU KNOW I’M PREGNANT, MAMA!” in Demeter’s direction, as tempting as it was sounding right now.

“Of course we will help you, Lady Persephone. In truth we noticed the bump, but Lady Demeter told us you were unsure how to tell… We felt the same, although yours is a happier circumstance ending in this life you sustain and carry until they are ready to be a part of this world…”

Persephone relaxed at this. Her mother didn’t hate her, nor the Nymphs, but she still had to gauge what Demeter thought of Hades as father of their child she was carrying…

“-But how did you talk to Demeter about being Pregnant? She noticed of course, but…-”

“She is your mother, my Lady. She will not blame you and the King for having a child together. She did not show us hate, at Zeus’ actions. The pregnancy was after your marriage, I assume?”

“Yes, oh! Of course… Hades didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t wish to do, even on our wedding night. The pregnancy was a surprise, but it wasn’t forced. Hades and I are overjoyed.”

“That  _ is  _ joyous news, Lady Persephone, Truly.”

Persephone felt tired from her work in the fields that she was allowed to do with the Nymphs but ever more confident over the conversation she’d had about pregnancy with the Nymphs.

She knew she was ready to talk to Demeter with Hades about their baby. 


	27. Lady Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone talk to Demeter about the baby and their conditions with her as Lady Grandmother.

Persephone wove laurel and baby's breath into her braided crown. 

She smoothed invisible crinkles out of her chiton and texted Hades, before transforming her phone into the familiar Pluto symbol.

The clear harvest moon night had brought fleeting crisp winds with blistering heat, but if she didn't want to wear it, she could always use it to sit down on if she got down on the grass before her mother instead told a Nymph to fetch a seat.

Meanwhile, Hades had been up since five AM, having had enough motivation to sleep knowing that his wife would feel better about today's talk, but excited at being able to confide in Demeter of their exciting news as they had been with Rhea, Hera, and Amphitrite.

He wondered if Persephone had opened his letter yet? 

He supposed she might open the envelope whenever she felt low and as she'd been in increasingly happy but neutral moods thus far over the week, he hoped that it wouldn't be too soon.

_She deserves to be as happy as she was glowing last night when I saw her…_

His phone pinged.

###  **🌸👑💎Queen Persephone💎👑🌸**

_Are you ready Aidoneus?_

_Most of the Nymphs wish us luck, if that helps my love?_

_Butterfly Goddess Xxxx_

He felt a spring in his step at reading that text and double-checked his chiton and himation’s ornate pins looked immaculate as he straightened his crown in the mirror.

”Ready as I'll be my Queen. I'm coming to the Mortal Realm now.” He communicated telepathically.

”Mama doesn't seem to be outside so I think she's either in the common room, or her office space.” Came the reply.

He let himself transfer to as close to her location as the magical boundaries Hecate had set up for Demeter allowed.

—————————–———–––——

Demeter thought something was different about today, since she'd seen the Nymphs talk about her and how she'd helped them to Persephone.

When one of the older Nymphs came in, ears flattened slightly in worry, telling her ”Lady Demeter, Persephone has asked that you let King Hades into your office so that they can discuss a matter of great news with you… Are you going to grant that request?”

”Thalia, I think I will grant the Queen’s request for parlay with the King present. If the Nymphs are worried about a male God present for any reason they may take their foodstuffs into the fields before we start today's harvesting ahead of schedule.”

Demeter strode meaningfully towards the door and unlocked it. 

Persephone was waiting beside the door too, and Demeter smiled in her direction in what she hoped, looked like she was doing it encouragingly. 

“You are granted access, Aidoneus. To what end do I owe the pleasure of a Royal visit?”

“Mama we wish to discuss something very important with you, could we talk in your office?”

Demeter mused. _If they are going to tell me what I think they are…_

“To the office, then.”

—————————–———–––——

_Fucking Fates! Demeter really is changing for Persephone’s benefit._

_Maybe She’ll accept the three of us completely as a family._

**_Fates! The three of us… as a family._ **

I gesture to Persephone to walk in front of me. _The last thing_ I want to do is make Demeter think I’m godmodding behind Persephone’s back. _Only Zeus would do that,_ and I’m **not** him.

————————————————————————

Hades motioned for me to go in front of him and I don’t miss the silent cue to convince Demeter he isn’t like Zeus.

We sit in the office on woven banquettes with reed stuffed cushions and Mama sits across from us.

I tried to highlight that I’m wearing several sprigs of Baby’s breath in my hair this morning, somehow I think my mother has noticed.

She smiles at us both.

“Mama… Hades and I are expecting a baby this Autumn.”

Hades shifts, to sit up straight as a board, as my mother’s eyes narrow at him and shift to my stomach.

“Oh, I knew dear flower. I was just waiting to be told. Now you and Hades have told me, you can stop being so ridiculously secretive. I noticed the moment I saw Hermes carrying your satchel, since you’re usually so independent…”

“I warn you though, calling the baby a ‘Princess’ or ‘Prince’ is unacceptable. Persephone, I never raised you around all of Zeus’ ridiculous royal society, so why do you want to raise a child within that?”

Hades clears his throat. 

“Demeter, please. The first child in any of the three kingdoms will always be Royal by default. Persephone and I will only refer to the child as Prince, Princess or Royal within the three kingdoms, if that’s what concerns you so much. We aim to make the baby’s upbringing as neutrally respectful as possible, but they will be a God in their own right.” 

I nod. “The plan so far is to have you as involved in the infant’s as Lady Grandmother, but you don’t have to use that moniker if it doesn’t suit.” 

Hades adds “-Also, Demeter, and this is non-negotiable, It’s Persephone’s wish that she work right up until her due date. No special allowances, other than-” 

My mother looks wary, but regains her composure.

“The Baby will be born in one of the birthing rooms at Dis Central Hospital, Mama, that’s all.”

“-And How are you going to get there? You can’t transfer in the throes of contractions, surely that’ll sap your power even more…”

I look at Hades, and nod encouragingly.

“Will you transfer with her, Hades? I see Zeus begrudgingly allowed her a phone so long as it was glamoured into a cloak pin… He’s not subtle.”

Hades has just noticed Demeter stopped calling him ‘Aidoneus’ some part of the conversation and is genuinely happy at this progress, a smile tugging at his lips. He looks Demeter in the eyes.

“I will indeed. I promised I would give Persephone any support, both when I was just her CEO and friend, when I became her fiancé and then as husband it was in my vows.”

Demeter first looks incredulously at Hades, and then her expression softens as she hears the sincerity in his voice.

“...I regret not going, you know. I thought you had manipulated Persephone to be your Queen and wife.

I've had months to think about what I was doing instead of who I could blame for it.” 

“So, Just hearing you say that, Hades, I can tell you really will be as amazing a father as you are a husband.” 


	28. Don't Panic Buy, Hades...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades definitely panic buys like every first-time parent...  
> Except he's the God of Wealth, so it's a thousand times more ridiculous.

Hades could have whooped and hollered with excitement.

Demeter had taken her time, but slowly and surely she accepted that he and Persephone were fated and had told him she’d eventually been happy to hear about how they were kingdom recognised equals.

He'd hugged Persephone so tightly in exhilaration, that he could feel the baby moving around, and Demeter had left them in her office with a happy, knowing glance.

”The Nymphs that were unsure of a male presence in the complex have started Harvest already, so don't rush, okay bean?”

Persephone had snuggled into his embrace further, and he sighed happily.

” _ That _ was absolutely terrifying. I really thought she might stop me from visiting you. Or demand that you raise the baby here…”

”That's some anxious leaps, I know, but, the thought of you two away from me for longer than these months… I couldn't bear it.”

Persephone rubbed his shoulders and caressed his cheek.

”Oh, my love. I'd never be too far from you unless it's for a good reason. A contract maybe, but I would never make you suffer.”

Hades rested his head on her shoulder. He spoke against her neck, softly.

”Zeus thinks I'm being too soppy. But then, he was never a family man, Not even with his son, Ares. Athena was a Goddess grown, so it doesn't count, even though she's a favourite.”

”I don't really care what kind of man Zeus is as a father. I know that you are going to be a great Baba and Mama knows it too, now. Maybe she has for a couple of years…”

Persephone put a calming hand on her stomach as she thought and then she spoke.

”I had a dream about the baby. I don't mind what they are, Princess or Prince, my powers, your powers. Your eyes, my skin colour…” 

”Maybe I'd like them to be like you, Sweetness... with my skin and your dimples, a cheeky smile… I just know the moment they arrive I'll love them forever, just like I do you.”

Hades’ phone pinged. ”Oh, Zeus let you have your phone too?” 

She peered curiously at his outfit, trying to guess which was the glamoured object.

  
  


Hades grinned as he pulled a silver armband off his bicep. It transformed and he checked the notification.

”Ohh, that's another thing I wanted to discuss. I know that we've got the Crib from when you were weaving the willow withe together with the Nymphs… Hera’s got the rattle that been in the family for centuries, she's bringing it round at some point.” 

Persephone looked at him lovingly.

”I know that this is what you have always wanted, Aidoneus… But please don't panic buy things that you think they might need.”

Hades pulled a slightly panicked face.

Persephone smirked and rolled her eyes.

”Okay, I know that you are the God of wealth, but what's the damage? Are there tons of boxes in our cosy little Nursery?”

He blushed.

”Not exactly. I've paid for most of the items to be built if they had to be, and got rid of the packaging.”

”It's mostly just decor, I promise you.”

He scratched his neck, still abashed.

”oh, and Poseidon and I are planning to build a changing table…”

Persephone smiled. 

“I forgive you, as long as it’s cute. Video call me or something when you’re done, I want to see my handsome handyman and hype Uncle Posie.”

“What makes you think Zeus won’t be there too, Butterfly?” 

Persephone raised an eyebrow and Hades lost it in fits of giggles.

He checked the time. “I have to leave sweetheart. I have a meeting this afternoon.”

They kissed sweetly, and Hades gently pressed a kiss to Persephone’s belly, caressing it. 

“Baba will see you soon, little one…”


	29. The Royal Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Idiot Squad try to build furniture for the nursery. 
> 
> Nothing goes well for usually confident Poseidon, aloof Zeus, and stressed Baba-to-be Hades... But it's funny. (I Hope?)

A month after the visit to Persephone 

“I don’t think it’s supposed to wobble like that?” contributed Poseidon helpfully.

“Posie, there’s a screw hole here, where’s the packet of screws it came with?

Zeus took a look at the wobbly table and picked up a small bag of bolts and screws.

“Here’s an open bag of screws…”

“What’s the letter on the bag? they have numbers for how many screws or bolts per lettered bag…”

“Ugh. I’m going. This is unbelievably dull.”

Zeus transferred away. 

Hades sighed, frustratedly.

He lay down on the floor. 

I had taken them five hours, and they still weren’t done.

Something stabbed him in the side.

“Huh! I found the one we’re looking for… Zeus must have spilt it out of the little bag.”

Poseidon nodded. “I’ll hold the table, you turn it in the hole with the Welk’s screwdriver.”

  
  
  


After a lot of fiddling with tiny packets, supporting wobbling pieces of wood, a millennia or two’s worth of ancient greek swear words, and looking exasperated at the instructions with Hades’ glasses sliding down his nose, they’d finished.

Hades panted like a dog. Poseidon sighed. 

“This is why I keep all the baby stuff built and hidden behind a glamour for when I need it…

Plus, Pink sister’s a fertility Goddess, Bro. Trust me, She’s gonna want your gems in her vault  **A LOT** .” 

Hades transformed into his animal form and stretched until his bones clicked noisily.

“Posie, I’m an old dog, with an achy back. Normally, I’m ready to talk about Persephone for eternity but, this time, we can talk about what my Queen wants  _ after _ we go for a swim in the pool.”

“Doesn’t she want a pic of us working hard?” 

Hades rolled his eyes. He picked up the screwdriver with his teeth.

“Guess I’m taking the photo then, bro-dog…” 

Poseidon picked up Hades’ phone and made a ta-dah motion towards the white change table. As the timer counted down, he transformed into a seal.

“SAY ARF!”

Hades pulled a fed-up dog face, which looked comical with the glasses sliding down his blue nose, and hammer in his mouth, next to an ecstatic green sealion. 

Once the several pictures had been taken and sent, Posideon and Hades headed to the pool downstairs.

______________________________________________________________________

Persephone looked at a decal of silver writing on the wall that read ‘From the moment you arrived... We cherished a little Royal in our household.’ 

“Aww, look at the little crown on the wardrobe, and stars on that decal!” she cooed.

She gazed at painted night blooming Purple water lilies adorning the top of the wall with a galaxy and the moon in the centre of the room’s ceiling. 

“Did Artemis paint that!?” gasped Persephone. “It’s stunning!” 

Next, there was a picture of Hades’ animal form alongside Poseidon as a sea lion. 

“Ugh, Baba says he’s Dog-tired! That's so baddd!”

Then there were pictures of a castle playhouse with a rocking horse that looked suspiciously as if it had been modelled on Cerberus in the room opposite.

“Well, I guess he was telling me that the Nursery isn’t too cluttered. He set up such an adorable playroom…”

_ I’m pleased that the shelves and wardrobe are mostly empty for us to fill together. I expect they’ll be endless babyshower type parties when you are born, my love.  _


	30. News travels fast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus does something pretty dumb but in character for his big purple head...

“I thought you’d be happy Bunny. I stopped Apollo from marrying her, so Hades could... Please don’t be angry with me?” Wheedled Zeus, smarmily.

“I can’t believe you told the Press! All they asked for was to hold off with the announcement until the baby was born! Think what the extra stress could do if Persephone suddenly has more worries piled on now, or to Hades if she gets sick because of it...”

Hera stalked off, Her heels beating harshly on the white marble and gold flooring. 

It was no secret that Hera was created of celestial bodies and power torn asunder from the heavens to be Goddess of women and hostess Goddess of unions, usually marriage.

What wasn’t commonly known if at all, was how she filled the void in her scarred soul with her rendezvous of many years with the brother she wished she had married. 

The way his celestial soul sung to her black hole-like void of war and pain, of sworn sisterhood broken like glass into a million pieces that sparkled, just like his skin.

She was as broken as his scars made him feel. 

For a while, the stolen solace they shared was enough to help heal them both temporarily, just enough to move on.

But Hera still ached some days, longing for her sisters among the stars, her sisterhood in battle and her brother of sorts whom she’d known since he was spewed from the tyrant’s mouth, cut with golden scars that looked like her skin. 

It only made it worse when she was forced to become the wife of the wrong brother.

So, Zeus being the attention-seeking power-hungry drama king he was, had jeopardized Persephone’s safety and possibly that of the unborn child, which Hades would be livid about.

She’d call Persephone. If she told Hades first, Zeus would overreact like the Drama King he was... 


	31. Don’t Panic, Aidoneus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something drastic happens to Persephone and the baby, resulting in a panicked Phone call.

“Yes, Sweetness, what is it?”

“Hera rang when I was harvesting, Aidoneus... Zeus told the press early.”

__ Hades could immediately feel sweat beading on his forehead. 

His chest squeezed painfully like a vice, and his ribs seemed to crush the air out of his lungs. 

_ If something happened to the baby it would hurt Persephone. _

_ If Persephone was hurt, he would never be able to look Zeus in the eye ever again.  _

His heart beat wildly in his ears. They rang incessantly with all of the awful things that had been directed at him over the years.

_ If he couldn’t do that Zeus would be overdramatic and start being dangerous.  _

_ If Zeus did that Demeter, Hecate, Eros, Persephone, The Furies and all of the Underworld would mostly, hopefully, side with their Royals… but, some of the Three Realms didn’t like the Royal families, mostly because of Zeus and the rumour mill.  _

_ If they didn’t… There would be a huge revolt over at least two of the Kingdoms, starting with Olympus and He’d have to choose to fight or start again. He would fight for Persephone, but...Where would they go? _

He gulped and swallowed loudly. “S-s-sorry. My b-br-brother is an Arse! …I’ve failed to protect you and… Oh Gods! What about μικρή βασιλική!* His sight began to blur, and he gripped his shirt forcefully.

“We can’t have a revolt going on against Zeus with a baby! Or the younger nieces, nephews and cousins… Some of the population in the Kingdoms...They’ve only known peacetime!”

Persephone could hear heavy intakes over the joyful sounds of birds that were in the dryads trees, and she soothed carefully, stroking her stomach and rocked on her heels.

“Hades, please breathe, My love. I can hear you hyperventilating…”

He took steadying breaths. He listened to Persephone’s voice. Felt the leather office chair beneath him. He swivelled the chair to look out of his office window. 

“How about calling Hecate on Video in her office? We'll see what she can do to start damage control for the PR of our family and the Royal house of Juno. That would help.”

Hades swallowed. “Stay on the line, I’m going to need you too, butterfly Queen…” 


	32. Press Conference Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has Persephone on the Line as he asks Hecate set up a Press conference to solve Zeus' mess.

“So, first of all, we’ll announce that you’re expecting baby in August and that the gender is a complete surprise… Unless you want to know?” 

Hades looked assuredly at Hecate, as he confirmed with the Queen. “We don’t want to know do we, Sweetness?”

Persephone sighed happily, “Nope! But, they are excited by your voice, Aidoneus…”

“That’s adorable, Persephone,” Hecate commented. She continued. “So, a select few of Reporters including, of course, your loyal Royal news correspondent Alex.”

“Over videolink, right Hecate? Demeter really doesn’t like the fuss of the Press or the Royal baby narrative and I’m respecting her wishes outside the Kingdom here.”

“Yeah, that was stipulated in the fax she sent last month. Seriously though, Persephone who still sends faxes?” 

Hades snorted. He considered this.

“The Fates maybe? They like eighties stuff…”

  
  


“Yeah, I guess Hades… So anything else, Hecate?” queried Persephone.

“Any ideas for names? The general public will love it if you do suggest some...”

“Well, plant-based names are pretty sweet, like Astilbe, Rowan, or Ash. What do you think, I know we’ve discussed some already...”

“Traditional is good, like Mikhos or Perseus… Maybe something astrological, if it's a boy.”

”Those two tree-based names are open to either gender too, so it's pretty clear that you are thinking of a wide range of possibilities both traditional, modern and gender-neutral.”

”It should be pretty good for the press release. Practically written already!” 

Hecate said gleefully, as she rubbed her hands together.


	33. Well-Wishers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fates visit with Cerberus.

Since it had been a month since Hades had seen her physically besides phone calls and videocall, and one out of character materialisation summon, just before a scheduled meeting with Demeter about their Princess or Prince-to-be being her grandchild. 

So, Hades asked Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone to visit Sicily with Cerberus so he would definitely know, _ hand on Bident  _ that everything was okay. 

The two of them, mother and unborn child had become his  _ everything _ , ever since he’d laid eyes on her in Tartarus using her powers, and the fact he was to be a Baba had been his everything since he’d been told they existed by the Newly-wed Queen that amazingly overwhelming evening. 

“We’re off, Boss…” declared Alecto. 

“-If you want me to tell Persephone anything, we’ve been close since that time I lent her my dress…” added Megaera hopefully.

“Come on.” Tisiphone teased. “Boss wants us to go see the Queen...” 

Hades never said it aloud to anyone but Persephone, but he was  _ very glad for that time when Persephone borrowed the Fury outfit. _

__

_ “ _ She was heartstopping _ …”  _ He softly whispered under his breath. “Anything she wears is amazing on her… from simple mortal realm clothes to that practical battle armour that Hephaestus made.”

He stood there, watching the flash as the Furies transferred away in a bright white that was turning dull quickly, like an old camera flashbulb.

“Right. Get to work, Hades. Paperwork, not Queen Persephone.” Chiding himself, he positioned his office chair, sat down and began looking at the stack of paper in the tray to his left on the desk.

_________________________________________________________________________

The Eumenides* took the scenic route floating over fields towards rural Sicily.

“Wow, Sisters! Our Queen’s powers must be boosted right now… It shouldn’t be a big harvest in June, right?” queried Megaera. 

“Well, I’m  _ certainly not  _ mentioning that to Boss… His power is erratic lately as it is.” quipped Tisiphone. She rolled her eyes crossly. 

Alecto smiled. This would be good to see the Queen, and how excited Megaera would be at her power difference as a Fertility Goddess in person. 

“I wasn’t entirely sure about the Ornamental Cherry trees in Tartarus before… Now I know it’s because she’s our Chthonic Queen…” she whispered in reverent respect as she flew in formation, alongside her sisters.

_________________________________________________________________________

Persephone wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Harvesting grapes in their groves was usually easy for her, but the fertile belly she now had made it awkward to pick the lower grapevines of the sweet, shiny, oval fruit with velvety leaves spreading out along the espaliered vines, stretched and curling along the wire.

The splayed out Grape Flowers were scented heavily heady with yellow pollen almost as golden as ichor as she passed.

She found solace in the leaves, though. Their cool shade in-between the rows of ripe harvestables was comforting to her, reminding her of a time as a child Godling when she’d play hide and seek with the Nymphs here.

She was roused out of her childhood memory by rustling grasses and barking. 

“Cerberus? Is that my good boy?!” 

“Sorrry Persephone! He just took off, we couldn’t stop him!” The three Furies appeared breathlessly panting after trying and failing to slow down the hellhound’s frenzied bounding over to his Mistress.

“Hello, my Rhumba sisters! Did Hades get angsty again? I know how he gets, like he used to obsess over work, until his out tray was empty, however long that took him after hours…”

She bent over awkward with the belly of life she had, and petted as much of Cerberus’ three heads as she could.

“Woah, Persephone! You look like a magical pink watermelon! So majestic-”

Tisiphone elbowed Megaera forcefully, and she squealed in pain rubbing her side, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Shut up, Meg! Persephone is a fertility Goddess and our Queen and she’s glowing with glorious power!”

Persephone led Cerb gently towards Meg and hugged her from the side. “Don’t worry, Meg. I love that. I totally feel like a glowing magical watermelon this pregnant right now.”

Tisiphone huffed, and Alecto gave a stern look in her direction.

“Uhhh. I mean- Yes. You do look interesting pregnant, as a Fertility Goddess Persephone... Sorry, Meg.”

“Tell you what, let’s take a break for lunch, since it’s hot right now… The nymphs and I can resume work when it’s cooler.”

“Yes, My Lady Persephone!” Chorused four nymphs simultaneously, somewhere amongst the rows of grapevines.

They all followed Persephone into the Barley Mother complex dinner hall.

Alecto mused out loud. “Maybe we should send a group Selfie to Hades… I think that would wipe the worried knot out of his brow and off his face. Plus, I know that you’ve got your Phone glamoured as the Pluto brooch you're wearing…”

Persephone pulled in her chair, carefully minding her belly. She watched as the Furies pulled in their chairs close alongside her on the large table.

“I would love to take a selfie of us for Aidoneus. I know I only have a month left here before going back to Underworld Corp., but I miss him terribly.”

Megaera rubbed Persephone’s shoulder kindly, patting her back gently and looking concerned, but understanding.

“Is there anything you need, Persephone, anything at all, I can ask Hades to get you anything, because he would one-hunded percent… Or maybe… “

Alecto moved in closer, to whisper. “-We can bring you Hades’ cooking or any comfort food, no problem.”

She smiled, seeing that Tisiphone and her snakes were carrying food back from the selections of Demeter-approved selections.

“I think I’d love that, thank you, Alecto.”

Just then, as she sat down and passed the food to everyone and set down her plate, Demeter walked into the dinner hall.

“Oh, Persephone you should have said, I would have asked for some meat from Artemis’ hunts in store if I’d known the Furies were here…”

_______________________________________________________________________

Demeter sounded genuine enough, because after all, independent women were something she could admire, but knowing that they were essentially used as a persuasive mob unit for Hades and now Persephone, as she was Praxidike of the Underworld Kingdom put her on edge somehow. 

She could see how happy Persephone was to have Cerberus’ heads on her lap, talking to her snaked security team of sorts, taking photos to send to Hades. Despite her fears, She could see how Hades would want her to feel safe and protected, especially with their baby such a visible bump now...

She chuckled to herself. “How he worries... Persephone is strong, he knows that. They have each other’s back as a couple for certain. I only needed to see that in the meeting last month to instantly know just how important they are to each other, and how attentive he is as husband and King to the Queen of the Kingdom they share.” 

_________________________________________________________________________

Persephone popped the last sweet grape in her mouth. She sighed, “I love my duties here, but this heat in my current state at the moment… I’d love the climate of the Underworld right about now…” 

Megaera nodded sympathetically. Alecto was taking notes on her phone. “Pillow? Fan? Literally anything else? Hades would get you anything, as I’ve mentioned before...”

“Well, I knew I was gonna get big with this Pregnancy, but I didn’t know how tricky it would be what with the back pain and the nocturnal movement sometimes to actually sleep…” 

“Oh yeah, Tisiphone asked, alarmed slightly. One of our friends, a Gorgon too, is really concerned about having her eggs. At least Goddesses have live babies without barriers. I still get a little creeped out by eggshell cracking noises...” She shivered, her snakes trying to comfort her. 

“Oh dear. Did you get stuck in your egg, Tisiphone?” asked Persephone gently, in the same tone she used for Hades when he got non-verbal.

Tisiphone’s snakes eyed Persephone cautiously, as they snuggled around her face, defensive.

Persephone raised her hands. ”I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry that you feel uncomfortable being reminded of something that you're not completely comfortable talking about yet.”

She smiled reassuringly, and sighed as she glomoured her phone back into a Pluto symbol Brooch. 

“I love visitors, Please come see me again before I’m back at Underworld Corp with Aidoneus, okay Ladies… Try and tell him not to worry too, He’ll see me on the videocall with the press this week.” 

Persephone shielded her eyes as Furies Transferred away in a flash.

Just as Hades had finished his last scroll, and raked his hand through his hair… They returned.

“How is she?!” He blurted. 

Alecto rolled out her list on the desk, and Hades rubbed his specs clean frantically to read it. 

“She more or less is fine, they both are. She might need everything on this list though, emphasis on the Pregnancy Pillow, I’m sure you had one already at the Townhouse. Just get Hermes to dash it over.”

“-Check your phone, Boss. We took photos with her, it was super fun!” Enthused Megaera. 

His eyes ticked back and forth between his phone and the list opposite, smiling lopsidedly.

Tisiphone unclipped Cerberus’ lead. “Εμπρός, καθήκοντα Φρουράς!” (Go on, Guard Duties!) 

She walked over to Hades desk and Looked at her Pomegranate Watch V2000. “Oh, She wasn’t wishing too much or whatever. Really soon for that Press conference-You’ll enjoy seeing her and Royal Eggo over video call Boss…”

*Eumenides- The Furies


	34. A date with the Press...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Press Conference goes ahead as planned... but., some of the questions range from normal Royal fanaticism to damnright creepy and offensive.

Persephone was pleased with how quickly Hermes dashed over with her Laptop.

”All going well I take it, Queenie P?”

He commented, cheerfully as ever.

Persephone just beamed.

”Yeah, it's great. Zeus may have been a bit… Well,  _ Zeus…  _ but _ , _ we planned to announce the pregnancy as soon as we thought it was safe and possibly going to help the Kingdom.”

”Yeah, PR, will be off the charts I bet. ’been a long time since the three realms have seen a teeny little Godling… Let me know if you want anything special for the baby shower, I'm going to be the best honorary Uncle, Promise!”

”I trust you will be. You were always good with me when we were kids and you were only four years older than me at the time…”

She waved as Hermes saluted her, before speeding off again.

Smoothing her blazer and making sure for the fourth time that morning the document she needed was in order and spell checked by Hecate, and she looked flattering and regal in the Office space by the reflection in the glass window before she pulled down the blinds, the Laptop chimed with oncoming video call alert.

She accepted and sat up straight.

“Ready Sweetness?” He asked.  _ This is it. _ “Of Course, Darkling Darling.”

Tori joined, wearing his blazer and tie, every professional since he started his own Newspaper loyal correspondent to the Black Crown.

“We’re ready so far, Your Majesties.”

Hades Nodded. 

“I trust they know the off limit topics by now? The requirements are pretty specific.”

A Journalist from Olympus Oracle joined.

“Your Majesty if I may just address these rumours: you’re due in August, wouldn’t that mean conception was during the Royal Snow Festival? And wasn’t the King due for sponsored snowball fights with the disadvantaged little Monsters charity while you were doing Ice-sculpture judging around that time? The Oracle’s readership wants to know.” 

Hades slera glowed crimson faintly around the edges.

“I can mute any Journalist who doesn’t follow the rules you both set ahead of this conference. I won’t hesitate…”

Persephone fought the stabbing wish to intimidate and grow red thorns at that.

“-The Royal baby is legitimate. I’m a Fertility Goddess of the Earth as is public knowledge, and His Majesty is also a Fertility God of sorts. Wealth is more than Zeusian Dollars...” 

Another Journalist joined, after Hades muted the Olympus one. 

Tori shook his head in disbelief and made an Ok symbol after a few moments to indicate filming with still recording.

“Your Majesties, I’m from the broadsheet, the Hydra Daily. “Concerning the future Princess or Prince’s future, will they automatically receive a title from Birth or will this depend on their developing Godhood over the first five years tops? My Sources tell me Lady Demeter believes the Baby should be given a normal childhood sans Royal Honorific.”

Hades raised a eyebrow in a “How the fuck did they know that?” silent question.

Persephone didn’t miss a beat. 

“My Mother, Lady Demeter  _ did indeed  _ express that opinion on the baby’s future. So far, it’s agreed they will have a relatively normal childhood and only be referred by an honorific benefiting their status within the Royal Realms only, in accordance with this concern of hers…”

Hades Poker face showed nothing but, Persephone swore she could see a tiny little tell…

“Your Majesties some more questions from the readers of the Hydra Daily?”

Persephone nodded curtly. 

“Will you be hiring a nanny and later a tutor for the royal baby once they reach schooling age?”

Hades looked startled, before he slipped his usual mask into place again. 

“My wife and I will one hundred percent be parenting the child ourselves with help from the family and some of our friends. As for their schooling career, we’d like to involve them to decide as much as possible and decide their own future.”

Another reporter cheekily tacked on a question. “With regards to their future as you mentioned your Majesty, Will you be writing child into inheriting the Underworld Corp. as CEO, or Barley Mother shares, at all?” 

Persephone spoke up after taking the question in with some skepticality, the same as Hades.

“Hades and I would 100% leave Underworld Corp to our child if they wanted to be a Pomegranate Heir. It’s totally a choice for them when they’re older and not something automatic though.”

Hades cleared his throat to bring himself back from a mini panic.  _ This is turning into a proper grilling... _

“To clarify what Queen Persephone and I discussed when we first discussed family, I took on board that Persephone wasn’t completely on board with being the Barley Mother poster child heiress automatically, So I would be a board member of the company and acting CEO when they are old enough to decide what they want to do as a full or part time career. Plus, they’re going to be a royal from birth, non-negotiably, so we would want them to have as much agency as possible with their future and happiness in mind.”

“A couple more questions, your majesties, then this conference will come to an end.” Commented Alex.

Hades and Persephone nodded. The barrage of questions that came next was deafening…

“Your Majesties, Your majesties, Underdog blog here, Parenting techniques? If powers are discovered early the fans of the Royal Family would like to know how you will discipline naughty or dangerous actions of the Godling?”

Hades began to visibly sweat a little, his panic from earlier back in full force. 

_ What if they hurt themselves by falling on a particularly sharp gemstone?!  _

_ What if they are allergic to a plant they created and get dangerously sick! If their powers develop early, they could cause themselves fatigue and internal health problems if they are really young and overpowered… What will we do?!  _

__ His ears rang painfully, and his cheeks dusted with stars anxiously.

“- Any hints at Names for the betting pools, your majesties? The office headquarters of the Olympia Online have one-hundred drachma on non-traditional plant based names!” 

“Gender Expectations? Crowns or Tiaras, Bidents or flower crowns?”

Persephone resisted the urge to go feral and summoned a large bowl of mixed unpitted olives instead, snacking on them hastily.

“Your Majesties, Royal Sicilians Podcast here! If the Royal baby is a Princess will you be setting up an arranged marriage or TGOEM Scholarship? If the baby’s a Prince is there the fear that some tendencies of your father, the Titan overlord might arise, your Highness?”

Persephone nearly dropped the remaining olives and the bowl in shock, her eyes burning red, voice hoarse and dreadful.

“Alex! Disconnect that call NOW! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THE WORST OF  _ MY _ HUSBAND!”

Hades, feeling the chthonic power charged and zinging telepathically and witnessing the distress of his wife, went full nebula and in his judgement voice he roared. “THIS ENDS NOW! ANY JOURNALIST TO FURTHER UPSET  _ MY _ PREGNANT QUEEN GETS A ONE WAY TICKET TO TARTARUS!” 

The gasp of every journalist and media writer on the virtual panel, muted or not was visual and shocking them to the core with fear.

Alex Disconnected every paparazzi. “Your majesties, I’m so sorry! Those last couple of questions from the podcast were unwarranted, and then hadn’t registered on the list of Journalists panelled to appear on call. I will investigate with your best judgement of righteous punishment in mind.”

Hades’ Bident was automatically in his vice-grip and he looked absolutely murderous nodding, eyes glowing, teeth snarled up in a menacing smile, he growled out “You. Had. Better. Do. That. Thoroughly!” 

Alex nodded vehemently and stopped the recording camera, disconnecting from the stream, with a distressed “Eeeep!”

Hades eyes returned to their usual colour, but his starred skin remained. The glass of water on his desk shattered. 

“Aidoneus…” Persephone uttered, distraughtly.

“Damn Protocol, Sweetness! Hang on, I’m transferring now!”

Persephone’s lip wobbled as Hades disconnected, and she burst into tears, hiccuping into uncontrollable wails that made the glass windows in Demeter’s office shake dangerously.

Hades materialised into the office. He’d checked for Nymphs before materialising subconsciously, but otherwise all his thoughts hissed ferally.  _ My Queen! My Sweetness! Our Baby!, protect, love, and serve, My Queen and our baby! _

He placed the now empty bowl she was sobbing into on the desk and shut down her laptop, swiveling Demeter’s desk chair slowly to envelop his wife and unborn in a hug gently holding the globe of her abdomen. 

“Oh, Sweetness… I’m here. I’m never letting the Paparazzi hurt you, remember? Just like I promised before we married…” He muffled into her outfit.

She bent down her head and kissed his hair. “Darkling…”

Hades materialised a bag he’d packed for her, from the list Alecto, Megera and Tisiphone had composed out of the lunch they had had with her. 

“Um. Your stuff, my sweet Queen.” He muttered sheepishly, short circuited by her swirl of emotions in the power bond they shared, on top of the emotional kisses she continued to give him.

Demeter came in, not noticing at first that Persephone and Hades were distraught together.

“Persephone, How did the- Oh, Dear! That bad?” Persephone nodded over Hades’ shoulder. 

“Sito, I’m sorry for being here un-” Hades began.

“If Persephone needs you, then I’m sure the Nymphs will understand the protocol waiver. I will make sure you aren’t disturbed...”

Hades held her tighter still, Demeter having quietly clicked the door shut. He made the lock click and the bamboo blinds slip down.  _ Thank the Fates they have some metals in them… _

“My Sweet Queen… Our amazing not-so-little Royal baby…”

Persephone wetly chuckles. “They certainly don’t feel like a  _ little _ Royal, Darling Darkling…”

Hades kisses her swollen abdomen and the baby kicks right at that moment. “Oof! This one’s a powerful fighting Godling, just like their Mama! Right in the kisser!” He announces.

Persephone rubs her belly lovingly. “Now, now, Play nice with your Baba μικρή βασιλική*, I happen to like his mouth…”

“P-Persephone! That’s not exactly appropriate for developing Godlings to hear!” Hades stammers.

She tugs his hair lightly in admonishing playfulness. “Mmm-mmm, Only Mama gets to decide what Baby gets...And what baby has been begging Mama for the most is Baba’s cooking. If I have to eat another not-so-subtly curated meal of my Mother’s I’ll rip up that damn contract…”

Hades gasps in mock surprise. “Naughty Dread Queen Mama! What μικρή βασιλική wants their Mama to have they shall always have…”

“Next time, just ask Baba, okay?” He murmurs into Persephone’s pregnant belly, far enough away to avoid another flip kick.

He finds the bag and pulls a container of food in a foil container, heating it with a flashy show of black-blue flames.

“Careful! It’s hotter than Greek fire, Sweetness…” He hands her some Bamboo cutlery, and he places a napkin around her neck.

“Want me to move the chair closer to the desk?”

“Please, Love.” Persephone sighs.

He moves the Laptop back into the bag, leaning against the desk, and gently places the meal down on the desk before he rises to help Persephone with the office chair.

μικρή βασιλική - * LIttle Royal


	35. Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone had to part after the conference and are feeling the distance stretching further and further in the last week before Persephone can return.

Persephone looks out at the seasonal warm rain falling outside the window.

“I wish your Baba could have stayed… Mama really could do with a hug right now…But I don’t think that would make a good relationship choice with your Grandma. Even if I am a Queen...”

She hugged her belly, and sniffed sadly. “-We’ll be with Baba soon, not so little one… Just this week to go…”

Back at Underworld Corp, Hades was being slightly chewed out and checked up on by Hecate…

“Hades! Are you even listening to me? The citizens understand you miss your Queen, but it’s been raining since that Godsdamn Press conference!”

He exhaled softly.

“I know... you hate frizzy hair ends after it rains, right?”

Hecate’s eyes looked a little sadly flicking to look at the reflection of her pining friend in his office windows and she frowned.

“I may hate frizzy hair, but I hate seeing my friends sad more… You haven’t been this pensive since you found her in your Kingdom, going into a power meltdown in some rando’s car…I can tell by how many coffee cups that are distributed into bins along to your office, that you haven’t been sleeping well at all without her either...”

Hades turned sharply around, gloomily looking like fifteen tons of diamond encrusted garbage in a ten ton bag.

He’d proven her point just by facing her, as rain lashed against the windows dramatically and the blue king sulked at the fact.

“She’ll be home by your side in this very office in a week, dear friend.” Hecate motioned with her arm and the glamoured office equipment Hades had been trying to ignore for months reappeared. 

The Forget-me-Nots were wilting in their pot and spilling months of pilling up petals on the desk, getting stuck in the keyboard that had been disconnected from the Laptop, slipping off her chair, and pooling on the floor around the desk legs.

“Want me to get the clean up team up team to-”

Hades eyes flashed red and Hecate swallowed the rest of the sentence she was planning to complete.

“I’ll just… Yeah. Good talk, Hades.”

As she left, Hades scooped up the dying petals and held them close to him.

“Oh, Sweetness… Not long now. You’ll be back in our Kingdom soon… I’ll get to drive you home in our car like the Queen you are.” 

“Your King as Chauffer, and Protector of your life. Both of you.”

“Baba gets to meet his little Godling soon too… He’s a little scared, but he promises he’ll not cry as much as you might in the beginning...Maybe...Okay. That’s a lie...” 

Hades huffs, weakly laughing, almost crying.

“Baba feels like the luckiest God in the whole Pantheon. He never dared dream much of little Godlings _AND_ an amazing Dread Queen. You’ll know as soon as you are old enough to open your eyes, she’s important… So Important to us. You’ll see little one.”


End file.
